Confessions of a Trouble Magnet
by Hopeless Desires
Summary: "Mrs Uzumaki, did you lose your HEARING AID?" " Are you saying that I need to lose my hairy arms...?" "Oh, goddamnit…HEARING AID, HEARING-FREAKING-AID!" "The hell! My HAIRY LEGS are NONE OF YOUR BEESWAX! GET YOUR ASS OFF MY PROPERTY BEFORE I GET MY HUNTING RIFLE."Ohana means family. Family means nobody gets left behind. Or forgotten. But what do I know? AU 11th Vongola Boss TwinFic
1. The Damned Day It All Began

**Confessions of a Trouble Magnet**

_Chapter One_

* * *

A/N: I know that I'm supposed to be working on Haunted, but I just had this nagging plot on mind and I didn't know which category to publish it in and Kateyko Hitman Reborn! came in mind. So now I'm going to start watching it and write this story on my own pace.

_**Warning:**_

I won't update daily and maybe not even weekly but I promise you that I will try to update as soon as I can. This is An AU Kateyko Hitman Reborn! Fan fiction in which the main character is an OC, so bear with me please, as the main characters are OC. But the Original Canon Characters will have a huge role in this story.

Please don't come to me with complaints about how the main character is too smart or perfect. I will try to balance it out so that she won't give off that feel but it's in the warnings as well so don't like, don't read. She's supposed to be smart, so I don't give a darn what you think my character should be like. This is my character and I will do what I like with it. Reviews and feedback are appreciated. I'd also like it if you could recommend any good Reborn! Fan fiction.

Thank you,

_Hopeless Desires_

* * *

_||S.I.X||_

Sora is six years and three months old when she first comes to Japan. She immediately enrolls in Namimori Elementary School with her male twin.

But more importantly, Sora is six years old and three months old when she manages to annoy a cocky third grader with a flamethrower.

It all started on the dreadful and hated first day of elementary school.

On the first day, she stood near the gates with her Aunt and Step-Mother, Angela Phantomhive (who is holding the hands of the two children, or trying to, in Sora's case.)

"I realize that this is your first year," the red haired woman comments as she waves over one of the teachers supervising the courtyard, "but I expect you, as Sawadas and Phantomhives, to excel." She turns her unnaturally crimson eyes expectantly at the two siblings. Sora ignored her and had instead watched a mother holding the hand of her crying child, snot dribbling down his chin.

Beside her, she could hear her aunt conversing with a male teacher. She could hear the smile evident on her voice and Sora wondered how her aunt could smile happily so easily.

A gentle push on her back had gotten her out of her train of thoughts. Angela's cheery voice rang out from behind her, "Sora-chan, it's time to go with the nice teacher to your classroom and make me proud, o~kay~?" Sora had to stop herself from rolling her eyes at the babyish tone of her aunt's voice. Nevertheless, she walked to the side of the teacher, only lagging behind a step and ignoring the raised hand of the man. The man's hand fell limply but his smile was still plastered on his face.

When the man walked forward and away from the leaving Angela, Nagi (short for Naghiko) started bowling, snot running out of his nose and his face covered with liquid. Nervously, the teacher tried anything to stop the crying boy, but failed. He was obviously worried of the nosy glances of the prying council of parents that were gathered at the gates.

Finally, Sora sighed in annoyance, the white medical eye patch itched against her right eye. "Stop crying, it makes your face look ugly. And crying is for weak losers." She offered him a (barely there) half-smile that didn't quite reach her eyes and a sleeve. The boy ignored the sleeve and instead went for the shirt. Sora was donning the standard female Namimori Elementary School uniform, which unfortunately contained a plaid red mini-skirt, matched with a black blazer over a white collared, long-sleeved shirt, and black knee-length boots. She had fortunately gotten her stubborn aunt to let her wear black tights along with the outfit when she told her it was winter, as Sora loathed dresses and skirts were similar to them but more bearable as they had less chance of being pink and girly and overly frilly.

The blazer was feeling very wet and slightly disgusting (thanks to the snot) and Sora wondered if she would be allowed to take it off, but she remained silent and let the boy take his time ruining her blazer. She was feeling overly stuffy in it and warm anyways.

It wasn't because she was a big sister and was overly protective of her younger twin (by two minutes). Not at all.

Although her brother was a selfish crybaby, it was expected of his age. It was even more expected for little boys to bully their sisters (or so her psychology book says).

Sora was an avid reader. She enjoyed immersing herself in books of every genre. It served as an escape of sorts that sleep could not provide.

"Let's go," the teacher, in heavily accented English, told them softly, "it's almost time for class to start."

She nodded at the teacher, not meeting his eyes as she watched her twin let go and sniffle. She hoped he was satisfied with ruining her blazer and would not do anymore crying_._ Phantoms do not cry, because Phantoms are not weak. (She was not fond of calling herself a Sawada as it was the family name of a father that she never really met, and rarely heard from.) She patted his brown head softly before turning around facing the teacher and shrugging of the drenched blazer. The teacher didn't say a thing but glanced around nervously before ushering them in the school building.

* * *

It was second period and Sora had yet to participate in anything in the class. Much less speak. But the second period black haired math teacher ignored that, it was only her first day and the child was probably shy.

Nobody had yet to speak to Sora; even Nagi had soon hesitantly left her side to play with the other children. She thanked god for that as she had thought that the boy was attached to her by the hip. She had been surprised to realize that Nagi knew Japanese (probably because of the amount of anime and manga he devours and the old tattered Japanese-English dictionary he dragged almost everywhere—including the bathroom.)

She, on the other hand, did not understand a word of the language, and could only stare out the window or observe her little brother (which she did.) She had already discarded of the blazer, because even though tears dry, snot sticks, and a snot-full blazer was not a nice first impression.

In the corner of her eye, she could spot a nervous group of kids glancing at her and speaking to themselves. Soon after, a little girl with the typical straight Japanese black hair and bright hazel eyes approached her. She smiled nervously at her, a dust of pink covered her cheeks.

"H-h-hello, my name is Yamagata Suzuki, i-it's nice to meet you!"

Of course, all Sora heard was gibberish that she identified as Japanese, and so she ignored her and tried to think up the Japanese word for 'I don't understand Japanese piss off'.

"A-ano…" The girl started, "Yo-our Naghiko-kun's Onee-san, aren't you?"

Le stares.

"I-I…" She gulped, her forehead sweating bullets, "w-we were wondering i-if you'd like to come over and p-play House with u-us—?" When Sora had continued staring, her bright blue eyes half-closed, the girl shivered nervously before backing away, one step at a time. "I-I.." Step, "I-I'm," Step, "S-SORRY!" The girl tripped over her feet running to her little group of friends and left an oblivious and horribly confused Sora.

Oh well, she was never that sociable.

Although, as she scribbled (because she sucked horribly at art) on the Japanese worksheet that suspiciously did not look like a blank paper, she thought that she wouldn't have hated the company.

* * *

"Your Onee-san is creepy." One of the boys in the group on the far corner of the room declared, eyeing Nagi, who were building blocks with the girl from before.

"She is?" Nagi tossed him an uncertain look and glanced at his sister. To him, she was one of the nicest people in the world and also the loneliest. "I don't know Takashi-kun, she's nice to me and watches scary anime with me."

"Nice?" The girl—Suzuki scoffed, "She's scary! And she looks stupid." She eyed the silent girl peacefully drawing on her worksheet.

"And she looks like a boy!" A girl scornfully commented, eyeing Sora in disgust.

"A weird weak boy," a boy with bushy brows piped in.

"A weird weak boy in a _skirt_," Another red haired boy who seemed intent on breaking the block house some girl was making continued.

The girl who was peacefully interrupted by the red-head glared—or tried to, her big baby-like brown eyes didn't look scary—at him before adding in her own opinion as her eyes drifted to the girl who was unaware of the fact that a discussion had formed—about her, mind you—whose face was hidden by an eye patch and who's entire body was covered, excluding her hands and half of her face. "She doesn't look pretty. She looks like the evil stupid pirates in my story books." Her eyes twinkled as she added, "I wonder if she's met Peter Pan."

"Yeah," one of the other boys nodded, his bald head shining in the light, "She isn't even wearing her blazer! She must be a d-d-digger (disgrace) to your family, Nagi-kun."

"I-I—" Nagi stuttered but fell silent. His sister wasn't a disgrace, was she? …Come to think of it she was always quite and cold to people, although she did sometimes offer small half-smiles.

The dark haired boy—Takashi put a hand on his chin as if thinking, slowly, and evil smile spread on his face, "I know what we can do…." And the group of children leaned forward to listen to the boy's idea.

* * *

It was lunch time, and Sora quickly stood up and went out of the classroom, she had grabbed along her book, a Japanese travel guide, and high tailed to the roof, a place which she had first spotted outside.

Behind the door was a quite space that could fit lots of people if wanted, she quickly slipped inside and closed the door behind her. A bench was one the roof, next to a potted plant, and Sora realized that there were in fact many potted plants covering the entire space, next to the high railing were the potted plants that were rather small. Since the elementary school contained three floors, the roof being the fourth, it was a very dangerous jump from the roof to the ground floor.

Not that she was going to jump, as curious as she was, she wasn't an _idiot._

She relaxed herself in the bench, and opened her book, she didn't though feel like reading right then (the book being in Japanese helped that choice) so, closing her one deep blue eye, she faintly thought that if she was late to her third class one her first day, it wouldn't go well with her aunt (she never once called her mom, as much as she demanded), but she felt so sleepy and tired from the sleepless nights, she didn't care whether her aunt's friend thought it wasn't cute to be a 'delinquent' or whatever. And just as felt sleep embrace her, something had to go annoy her.

"Sleeping on the roof is not allowed at school," a frigid voice interrupted Sora's much valued rest, "I will burn you to death."

"Shut up." She muttered, ignoring whoever it was speaking. "I don't speak Japanese."

"And not wearing the school's blazer is defying to the school's rules," the voice continued—in accented English—to her dismay, "for that, I will bite you to death."

She finally opened her one blue eye and glared icily at the black haired upperclassman, blue eyes and dark navy-blue hair that looked slightly grey, you know, the type of hair whose color happens to be a light shade and so could be dirty blonde or light brown or dark blue or black. His glare was a bit scary (she would not admit it out loud) but she had went through too much to be creeped out by some third grader obsessed with school—or so he seemed—and glared back with her equally sharp blue eye.

To her, her eye was the only nice thing about her, wide and large and thick, long lashed, but she didn't care about that—she liked how it scared the shit out of people, and it happened to be her favorite color, blue. (Although she loved black too.)

"And," he finished, glancing at the school skirt she wore, "cross dressing is against school regulations, and is frowned upon in Namimori town, and in many other countries, I believe."

"I believe that you should mind your own business," she shot back, "and I'm not cross dressing, I'm one hundred percent female, although I wouldn't mind wearing the boy's uniform."

"Your hair is short," He pointed out, his glare not lightening.

"Thank you, I do not have mirrors in my home, and so I have never known I owned short hair."

"You talk big for a first grader,"

"I—," she started, but stopped and instead fixated him with a distrusting look, "how did you know my grade."

"I am head of Namimori Elementary Discipline committee and the Student Council president," He smirked smugly, "I know things."

She shut her trap but remained seated; she was not going down to the loud classroom, or to the crowded cafeteria. And that was final.

"Now move, this is my seat," the boy demanded. In her mind, Sora imagined him in underwear, in heart patterned underwear. The effort was successful and immediately her lips formed a small smirk. "You get to sit in here and we don't? No thank you, I wanna sit here and I will." And that was how she proceeded to bring her legs up and lay them on the seat. Sora, at the proud height of 99 cm (which she claimed was 'tall'), did not manage to cover all of the bench, but before she could glare at him to see if he would dare sit down, he held out something large and thin, and before she could take a closer look, he pressed it.

And all hell broke loose.

.

.

.

Literally. Fire suddenly erupted from the weapon and swung around, barely burning her and stopping just next to her. She opened her mouth in a silent scream, suddenly losing her voice. All the air in her lungs suddenly depleted, and she started wheezing, trying to get in some air.

And then it stopped, the fire disappeared, and all that was left was a emotionless third grader and a socially awkward first grader.

Who was, by the way, having an attack.

* * *

Meanwhile, as the process of the interesting event on the roof entails, the school bell rings, alerting all of the school populations (and the neighbors who were hoping desperately for some sleeping in) of the third period.

The students all rush to their classes, pushing each other, screaming and yelling, some crying others singing, but then the hallway's temperature lowered down to a cold degree.

"Why are you herbivores crowding?"

A hush fell over the hallways, as every student paused in their tracks.

"Go to your class, third period has started—I will count to ten and if you haven't cleared the hallways, I will burn you to death." The sound of rapid footsteps soon echoed through the hallways.

The boy—with the body of a small girl (or cross dressing boy) slung over his shoulder, one hand steadying the body, the other shoved deep in his pockets—hadn't moved until he made sure the hallways were barren.

When there was no sound, he moved elegantly to the nurse's office.

"Herbivore," he said as soon as he entered the white room, "I have a student who has gotten an attack." The nurse, who was fawning over a copy of 'Twilight' jumped, scattering the worksheets that were on the desk all over the floor. The boy, who was watching the event 'tch'ed and threw the body on the floor. "I shall inform her class teacher," he declared, before turning his blue stare at the nervous nurse, "when she awakes, inform her that the female student body is allowed to wear the alternate version of the female uniform." And then he took his leave.

The woman stared at the door before glancing at the girl on the floor in worry. Hesitantly, she moved to the girl and crouched near her.

"Is she…dead?"

Because, honestly, how many people have seen a third grader armed with a flamethrower and god-knows what else lugging the body of a kid around?

But, really, what surprised her the most, was that Hibari Rin – most feared student in the entire school, runner of a one-man disciplinary patrol, and punisher of those who committed even the smallest of infractions, had just helped a girl?

She quickly put the girl in a the first bed on the left, she put up the cover up to her chin, wiped her face, and observed her.

She was thrashing around; beads of perspiration rolling down her face. She would have to check her medical history soon. The woman frowned. She guessed that she was having nightmares, as all six year olds did. But she didn't seem to be having an attack, as holding an inhaler to her mouth did nothing.

But she had more fun things to do now. Quickly, she opened her computer and went to her online chat group. After she signed in, she gushed for more than half an hour on the newest twilight book, glancing every few minutes at the stilled girl.

She closed her brown eyes a bit and wondered what made a certain perfect bring this girl here?

Could it be…he had a crush?

She had no idea how wrong that idea was.

* * *

The brisk air of late autumn caressed Sora's cheeks, her messy dark shaded chestnut hair whipping against her cheek. She was walking along with Nagi on the path home, which was a bit far away but her aunt told her that she was to be an independent young woman and walk home along, because apparently aunty had an important book meeting with the other women of the neighborhood.

Meanwhile, Sora stole glances at the fidgeting boy next to her, who seemed nervous for some reason.

Finally, reaching their home, she stopped just in front of the gate. Nagi hit his head with an 'oomph!" against her back.

She turned a deep blue eye on him, "is there something wrong…?"

Instantly the boy turned flustered, he played with the end of his blazer, his light blue eyes looking anywhere but her, "N-no! What makes you think that, Onee-san?" he stuttered in English.

San, she noticed he said. Usually he would say Onee-chan. She stared a bit longer at him.

"Okay," she shrugged. Her brother, on the other hand, looked taken a back.

"Okay?"

"Yeah, okay," she opened the gate to the two floor beige colored house. The house included a backyard and a small front garden that was as wide as the house and the length was five feet away from the porch to the gate. The ground was plant less other than a few grassy spots.

"Besides," she offered him a cheeky smile as his stomach grumbled, "I'm too hungry, missing lunch is rather bothersome."

She went inside followed by the blushing Nagi.

* * *

"Is there a problem with the food? I promise I didn't cook it," Sora said. She stared a little at her younger twin, he had been acting strange today, throwing glances at her, guilty looks, nervous fidgeting, the like. She pursed her lip as she set down the fork she was using to eat the salad she had gotten from the fridge.

Maybe he thought she made it? It was fairly known that if anybody let Sora alone in the kitchen, it will explode.

"N-no," he lifted his light blue eyes from the bowl, "nothing's wrong."

She debated glaring at him to get him to spill. But ofcourse she couldn't do that to her adorable little brother, so she continued to eat.

For the rest of the meal, Nagi seemed on the edge of his seat. Literally, he was close to falling of the chair. The air around them suffocated Sora, she found herself wanting the meal to end. Like now.

"Sora," the boy meekly asked, "why don't you understand Japanese?"

"H-huh?" Nagi's unease was rubbing of her. "O-oh, nevermind. I just don't know it."

"Well why don't you learn it?"

Well, he caught her there. She stopped and stared at her bowl, interested in it. "W-well, I don't know how."

"Okay," he replied.

As soon as Sora brought the fork to her lips Nagi opened his mouth. "Well, why do you wear that pirate thing."

"P-pirate thing?" Her hands started to tremble a little_. Please, please, please don't ask about it!_

Her brother pointed his fork at her left eye. "Yes, pirate thing. You look funny in it." He declared.

He had never asked that before, where did this sudden courage come from?

"I-I," she gulped stabbing the lettuce with her fork. "I lost it."

"Lost it," the boy echoed, "so, you, like, don't have an eye there?"

"Y-yeah,"

The boy's face seemed to pale a little as he edged a bit away from her, although he was on the other end of the table.

They didn't talk the rest of the day.

* * *

Naghiko didn't know what to think as he sat on the table coloring his color book while his aunt—who insisted he called her mother—rummaged in the cabinets of the kitchen.

Her mother sure was pretty, he thought, prettier than his real mother.

To him, he never knew his real mother, so aunty was Mama. Everyday a memory of his mother would escape his light clutches. He didn't care, simply because he had a better Mama now who actually talked to them instead of staying out working.

Was working better than her children?

Nevertheless, he observed his mama's white face, her narrowed brown eyes—which were red because of something she had put in her eyes, he didn't know what it was, only that it made him queasy—her luscious short red hair, bright and attention-seeking.

"Mama?" he asked.

"Yes darling?" she didn't look at him, but he knew she was listening.

"Is…are other people's o-opinions important?"

At that, his mother turned around and cupped his face, leaning closer so that he could stare into her kind dark brown eyes, snd feel her warm breathe that smelled of chocolate on his face.

"Of course, dear, they always see what we don't see."

He fidgeted in her hold," So, if they… ask us to do something do we do it?"

_"This'll make us popular so the big kids will be our friends!"_

"Does it make you more likeable?"

"Y-yeah…"

"Than by all means, yes!"

_"A-and it'll teach your Onee-san a lesson."_

"A-alright…"

_"Come on, it'll be fun! My brother does that all the time!"_

He went back to coloring, feeling much better. His mama said it was alright so it was alright.

_"We'll be popular! And cool!"_

But what would happen to his sister?

Whatever, he thought as he colored the eyes of Pooh a scary red color; at least his mama will be proud of him.

* * *

The next day, Sora runs to her school, she had woken up late, and waiting for Anne to finish showering, for her brother to finish. And when they do, she hurries in her shower, gets out with her uniform not put on well, her hair messy and a little spiky at the ends.

She stumbles to the front door, yelling at her brother to "move it!" and buttoning most of her blouse's buttons.

Except the first one.

Reminding Anne to order the alternative female school uniform (much to her displeasure), she grabs her brother's hand—who flinches—and runs out the door.

For some reason, there's a weird feeling in her gut, and she contemplates it as she runs.

Well, she tries to, because really in all her clumsiness—"Ouch, darn pole."—she has to take all her time to make sure she doesn't fall on her face and give free panty shots. Or slam into poles, trip on dogs, and take her brother along for the ride.

Thankfully, her brother had escaped her grip a while ago—from the moment she crashed into a biker—but Sora swore it wasn't her fault, it's because of her damned genetics—"Oops, sorry sir,"—that she keeps on bumping into men with groceries that weighed a ton.

So long as she remained totally focused on her movements she was generally fine ('cause Sora was the type of person who thinks that she's taller than her actual height). Unfortunately it was really hard to keep thinking about the correct distance for each step, how quickly her arms were moving, or the distance from her hand to her face while her face was stuffed into a map. And she had to make sure her brother was not too far away. She found herself cursing the parent who she inherited this-this…lack of balance (clumsiness, a smug voice in her mind suggests, plain lack of coordination helps too)

Of course, tripping and falling on top of a rich beautiful woman out for an early morning stroll, being called a perverted cross dresser, and getting hit repeatedly with a purse (damn purses) and stepped on with high heels (damn rich high heel wearing women) and yapped and bit by a Chihuahua who seemed excited to do anything other than being in the arms of the woman, until an escape was managed were the results of her inattention – along with dirty clothes, a mouthful of a purse, unwanted bruises, cuts, and bites, and a severely bruised ego – so perhaps she should have been able to put a little more effort into watching what she was doing. It was just so hard for her to pay attention when she was trying to find their damn school.

So that was how they came to be, Nagi ten meters away from Sora, and Sora with her disheveled uniform and the putrid smell of mud and dog poop, standing outside the school, one bored and the other glaring at a useless map.

"Damn map," she cursed (Pirates of the Caribbean served as a great educational experience for her) holding the map tightly in her hands, "now we're late. Goddamn map."

"Onee-san," Nagi, who was staring blankly at the map ten meters away, "the map is upside down."

"…Oh."

Damn inheritance, damn lack of coordination, damn balance, damn height, damn clumsiness, and along with that, add the damn fail of map-reading skills.

Goddamn genes.

They were probably an hour late, especially since that guy glaring at them—"Oi, herbivores, your late."

Oh shit.

* * *

It was second period, and the teacher, who was passing around worksheets, was happy. It was so peaceful, that nothing could possibly happen. No kid cried, neither did one pee on himself.

The teacher found herself thanking god, until—BAM, the door to the classroom slammed open, and in came a limping, frustrated boy in a girl uniform, followed by a shy blushing little boy. The boy—excuse me, girl, slammed a small paper on the desk before taking her leave.

All was quite, until on boy—Takashi, the teacher remembered, scowled, "Why does that pirate get to go out of class?"

That got rid of the peaceful silence of the second period quite easily.

* * *

Sora cursed as the nurse applied alcohol to her cuts and bruises. That third grader really annoyed her, if her bruises weren't enough, he had to try to maim her and Nagi with a santoku. One in each hand and a flamethrower slung over his back like a backpack. Not the typical third grader, but hell to that, she was going to have to beware him and his Japanese knife set.

"Oops, sorry, I think I applied the wrong alcohol to your cut, I'll go get the real strong one now, hahaha!"

Damn third grader.

* * *

It was while she was hobbling back to school that she was surrounded by a group of first graders.

"You think your so cool, skipping school and not speaking." A dark haired boy glared at her. She eyed him boredly before moving past him. A searing pain ripped through her head as a hand grabbed her hair and pulled it. "Listen to me when I talk to you, stupid."

She winced, moving would make her hurt more, but before she could do something another feminine voice in Japanese broke in, "You don't talk because you're stupid, right."

What was she supposed to reply with, she didn't know Japanese. What was she supposed to do?

"I pity Nagi-kun, he must be embaressed to have a useless stupid sister like you."

She partly understood what they said, and what she did understand made her freeze. No way would Nagi be embarrassed of her, would he? No way. He wouldn't, she repeated in her mind, he wouldn't.

Soon, there was the sound of thuds of rock being thrown. Sora gritted her teeth as they threw the rough rocks on her. It was surprisingly strong for first graders. She twisted and kicked the boy holding her before running away from the sound of crying and the taunts and jeers and the flying rocks.

When she was sure she was far away from them, she stopped and panted, trying to inhale as much air as she could as she surveyed her area.

Surprise, surprise, she was on the same street her school was on (really, it was a miracle she didn't bump into a trash can yet.)

She stopped on the house next to hers when she saw something that looked like these tiny phones that clips around your ear in the middle of the street.

Until she took a closer look and it was kind of a bright peachy color…

She figured it was a hearing aid, probably Mrs Uzumaki's, a Japanese woman who used to work as a translator. The last few days, whenever she would greet the woman, she'd sigh in annoyance and ask Sora to repeat a couple of twenty times.

She apparently owned a small yorkie who liked to glower at her and who preferred singing at midnight over singing in the shower. His name was Sasuke, and he looked like a fuzz ball with two legs, but was actually a vicious Doberman. Sora saw him attach his vampire-like fangs on the mailman's butt daily.

So, to say she was a bit nervous of going to Mrs Uzumaki was an understandmeant.

And soon enough a woman in jeans and a shirt with "GIRL POWER" on it opened the door cheerfully. She looked to be in her late sixties but her body was quite fit-looking. She had the brightest green eyes Sora ever saw and held herself in a confident way. Her tanned face was framed by graying locks of dark brown. In short, she did not look Japanese, more like an Australian woman who was going to kick your ass.

But in her arms sat a ball of lint with glaring black eyes and bared fangs.

"Hello, Mrs Uzumaki, I wanted to ask, have you lost your hearing aid?"

"What did you say, kid?" the woman continued smiling deafly at Sora.

"You're HEARING AID! Did you lose it?"

"Eh? Speak up, girl, I don't have all day." Mrs Uzumaki leaned forward to Sora, who was twitching considerably as she brought a hand to her mouth.

"Mrs Uzumaki, did you lose your HEARING AID?"

"Are you trying to say that I need to lose my hairy arms…?"

"Oh, goddamnit…HEARING AID, HEARING-FREAKING-AID!"

"...The hell?! YOU GODDAMN IDIOTA! My HAIRY LEGS are NONE OF YOUR BEESWAX! GET YOUR ASS OFF MY PROPERTY BEFORE I GET MY HUNTING RIFLE."

What the hell did she do? She just tried to help and—"**** of! GET HER, SASUKE!

.

.

.

.

.

.

_My journey began early. I was a child but I wasn't a child. It was confusing. But worst of all, there was no one there to hold me, and I found myself all alone._

* * *

**A/N:** I was planning on making this a 10k chapter but then decided against it. Sorry!

Drop a review for a faster update.

Also, Mrs Uzumaki did say IDIOTA, its not bad spelling.

now why would she say IDIOTA...?

Regards,

_Hopeless Desires._


	2. Beginnning To Brighten

**Confessions of a Trouble Magnet**

_Chapter Dou_

.

.

.

A/N: I'm going to have the first part in first-person. Please review which perspective you prefer. Review replies are at the end of this chapter.

.

.

.

_||S.E.V.E.N||_

**|First Person POV|**

I was seven years and three months old when I was cornered in a construction site and stuck there for the night.

The bullies – Nagi leading them – had chased me for a beating around the town, so I quickly entered the construction site – tripping on air a couple of times – and hid in there.

The group of kids armed with rocks had soon left, but not without barricading the gate with rocks – "So Useless Sora won't get out," I heard one of them say, as the others agreed – and that is how I came to be, sitting on the ground staring at the sky, all alone and injured.

I've been alone for such a long time, that I had forgotten how it felt to be talked to – nicely –. But I should be used to it, after all I wasn't normal.

I raise my hand to my right eye. I hesitated, and instead combed through my hair.

_I'm so weird I should be arrested._

I closed my eyes; I'll be here the rest of the day, might as well sleep.

**Doesn't that make you special?**

I jumped in surprise, glancing around.

_I could've sworn I heard a voice…I'm not only weird, I'm crazy. Great._

**How is that great?**

"Holy shit!" I yelped.

**Watch your tongue; you might wake up one day without it.**

I could hear this boyish voice, young enough to be eight or nine in my mind.

…_God?_

**No, I'm not God.**

_Am I going to die today?_

**I said, I'm not God.**

_The devil?_

**No, I'm not God or the Devil or a Yamanaka from Naruto.**

Is he a mind reader?

_Then who the hell are you?_

**Your father.**

…_Say what?_

**Nah, I'm joking, I'm just somebody.**

_Somebody who…?_

**None of your business**

_You're in my mind; it is my business._

…**You've got a point there.**

_Of course, now who are you?_

**A simple illusionist, you can call me…Mukuro.**

_Mukuro…Your name's weird._

**Kufufu, no my name is not Mukuro. It's up to you what you want to call me.**

_Okay then…Go—_

**Please don't call me God.**

_But...I suck at naming._

**Don't we all?**

_Samuru?_

**Doesn't that mean the name of God?**

_Yeah._

**No.**

_Then how about Yuri? Since you're listening to me, and Yuri means to hear._

**I…like that name.**

_ Alright then, so Yuri-san, how are you talking to me?_

**I am an illusionist stuck far, far away, and I chose you to be my vessel.**

_Vessel? Hell no._

**Language, please. Aren't you always alone? Think of me…as a companion. This way we'll both benefit.**

_ But why me?_

This time, Yuri didn't reply. I stayed quiet for a few minutes just in case I could hear him talk, but there was no sound. Once again, I was alone.

No, I wasn't alone. I could feel another, soothing presence in my mind, if that would explain it.

Anyways, my homework was already finished. I had taken to finishing it at Lunch on the roof and then reading a book in Japanese to strengthen my language.

I tried to sleep, but failed. It was too cold, so, shivering; I wrapped my arms around myself.

_Yuri?_

Nothing. Nobody replied.

I read in a book once, that pneumonia comes after getting a cold. I've been hiding here every day the past few night, and I could feel myself getting a fever.

Anne (I liked to call her that instead of auntie or mama, who she told me to call her) hadn't even noticed. She was too busy going out or working to pay attention to me. Besides, what did I do that made her proud? Nothing. Unlike Nagi, who was extremely popular and passed with average grades. He was the star of the soccer team, and a decent artist. He already entered two art competitions for children under eight and the school soccer competitions. I don't want to be like him. I mean, what's so great about being surrounded by so many people all the time? I certainly preferred walking home without other kids chattering in my ear every minute. Besides, being popular meant less time to read and learn languages.

Sure, that meant having few friends (or none, in my case) and being bullied for being anti-social, but at least there were some students who I could pair up with in art or in any assignment the teacher assigned us. Most of the students tended to stay away from me, because of my inability to walk without knocking over a garbage can and because I tended to get half of my homework and tests wrong and spacing out in the middle of an art assignment.

Why should I try to paint? I only dirtied myself and everyone, including the teacher, knew that I had the talent of a cow in painting. In other words, my artistic ability was nonexistent. And why should I write numbers when I could cube the numbers or write the cube roots instead? Why should I write cat five times when I can write it in English and Italian instead? My answers weren't necessarily _wrong_; I just twisted the circumstances to suit my entertainment, it's the teachers fault for not knowing their own subject, which will all probably change when I get to grade six or something. But who cares? As long as I pass Anne won't pester me. It's not like I had anybody to brag to, or parents to show to.

Unlike Nagi, who was an artist like mama, unlike Nagi, who could get a goal in less than five minutes, unlike Nagi, who could actually understand Japanese and got straight B's in the class? Nagi, Nagi, Nagi. Everything was about Nagi.

At that moment, in the midst of my anger, a burst of fire erupted from my hands. Everything became sharper, brighter, and I could feel a surge of energy pass through me. My insides felt warm, and I wasn't cold anymore.

"Holy cow!" It was then, as I calmed down staring at the beautiful flames that licked my bare palms, did they disappear. My head began to feel dizzy, my eyes heavy, and my limbs tired. My vision, which was fuzzy,, began to turn black.

I promptly fell asleep in the cold ground, warmer than I had ever been, with a single thought in mind.

_Who knew…that I was a magician too?_

.

"Nagi-kun! Sora-chan! It's time to wake up!"

There was the sound of the door next to my room slamming and thundering footsteps. I lazily stretched as I went out of the bathroom, slipping into the alternate female uniform (red checkered shorts, a black tie and black blazer above a white blouse—in other words, the same exact copy of the male uniform). Yesterday had been one of these days where I was lucky enough to get home and into my room before Nagi and his midget cronies could say "Holy shit—!"

I grabbed my school bag and thundered down the stairs before tripping on air and falling on my face.

"Sora-chan," Anne called from her seat on the table, "when will you overgrow your clumsy phase?"

"Don't ask for the impossible, mom," Nagi shot me a mocking look from behind his pancake stacked plate, "on the other hand, they're posting the results of the Soccer Game today, and Coach says that we're probably winning 'cause we have me and Aisha."

Anne sent him a proud smile, leaning in for a hug, "Of course, Nagi-kun! I can always expect the best from my perfect nephew! I'm sure your mama is also proud of you!" Nagi, although he hugged her back, smugly smirked at me.

I ignored the dull spark of pain in my chest, instead eating the plate of pancakes as fast as I can.

"Oh," Anne said as she took my plate from my hands, "come home early today, I have a surprise for you~!" She beamed happily, turning around to wash the dishes before she could go to work. I could hear her humming a song under her breath that sounded suspiciously like 'Diamonds' by Rihanna.

I rolled my eyes; she was only this happy when dad came home.

.

"Hey! Stop! Nagi-sama said that we couldn't let Useless Sora get away! Get her!"

I ran away from the group of second graders and their older brothers. Breathless, I stopped soon.

"Sora?" I looked up to see a spiky brunet staring confusedly behind me, "are these your friends?"

"D-dad, how are you," I replied grabbing his arm and pulling him in the direction of our house.

"I'm fine," he sent a suspicious glance at me before continuing; "your brother said that you were going to stay at school to study even though you knew I was coming home. Did you really not want to see me this much?"

Nagi said what? "Y-yeah, we have a test tomorrow, it's not 'cause I didn't want to see you or anything."

"Tomorrow's Saturday."

"It is?" Oh, God must be really enjoying this.

"Never mind," the man sighed, smiling warmly at him, "now give me a hug." H scooped me up into his arms.

"A-ack!" I quickly clung onto his neck for dear life. I hated heights, and my dad was _tall_. I wrapped my arms as far as I could around his broad shoulders for a few seconds, before letting go, I hated touchy people. I smiled softly. (Ok, so maybe I did miss his hugs, you can't blame me, it's been a year or more since I last saw him, much less hugged.) "L-let me go! W-we need to get home for lunch!"

"Alright, alright," he laughed, an obnoxious calm laugh, before letting me go.

And I fell on my butt.

"H-hey!"

Dad continued laughing, walking on and leaving me behind.

"Wait for me!"

.

"So how's school?" My dad asked from the other side of the table.

"I-it's…kind of boring."

"She's called Useless Sora," Nagi piped in from next to Dad, "and she's got fifty percent in the math test and the spelling test."

"She is?" Dad frowned; there was disappointment in his eyes, which made my face feel hot, "that isn't very n—" a ringing sound echoed through the kitchen, my dad slipped a fancy smart phone out of his pocket, "excuse me," he smiled charmingly at my aunt, who flushed in return, " I have a call."

It was several minutes before my dad came back. He was arguing in the other room with whoever it was screaming through the phone.

"Do you mind if a friend of mine came over? He'll be staying with me in my room." Dad smiled apologetically at Anne. "Of course I don't!" she giggled, "any friend of yours is welcome here."

He smiled back. He turned to use and beamed. "I have a gift for you!"

"You have a gift for me?" Nagi shivered in excitement, jumping in his seat.

_For us, Nagi, are you deaf?_

"Al right, let's go to the living room—" the doorbell ringed. Dad sighed before muttering about some Hayato person.

After opening the door, a handsome young man with short, under-the-ear grey hair in a business suit came in. He glared at us with grey eyes before proceeding to lunge at me and heave me into the air. "Are you from the Varia? An assassin? Are you related to that pineapple bastard? I'll kill you for thinking of attacking Juudaime!"

Obviously, someone was a few steps short from being insane.

"…"

"Speak, dammit!"

"Hayato!" Dad seemed exasperated while Nagi was snickering. "Let go of my daughter."

"Daughter…?"

Obviously, I was deathly quite through the whole ordeal. Until it clicked that _what the hell some guy is threatening me—!_

"Let go of me!" I kicked and struggled until he let go, when he did I hit in his pee-pee. The man – Hayato or whatever, doubled over holding his pee-pee. I quickly jumped on the phone and held it up. "I'm calling the police."

"I don't think that's necessary, Sora-chan! He was just bonding with you!" Anne smiled.

How the hell is that bonding? He tried to fu—

**Language—**

-reaking kill me!

** Much better.**

I stared at her. Aunt Anne wasn't an airhead; she was an _oblivious_ airheaded woman who doesn't know how to _shut up_.

I felt guilty for saying that about my own aunt, so I lowered the phone and place on the table it was on before.

"…Sorry for kicking you in the balls…not." I don't think anybody noticed the last part.

"Anyways, kids, Gokudera Hayato, Hayato, these are my children." Dad pointedly looked at us, obviously telling us to talk.

"Hey, I'm Naghiko, I'm the school's soccer star and I'm very popular. You don't need to know anything about Sora, she's useless." Nagi proudly exclaimed.

"Nagi!" Dad frowned at Nagi, "that was rude."

"But it's true!" He argued.

Dad raised his arms in an 'I surrender, I am not worthy of kissing your feet' pose.

"Sora Sawada. I hate people who come in my house in the middle of dinner. I like kicking said people in the balls." I glared at him.

Le glares back.

"She looks like Chrom with her eyepatch and Mukuro with her pineapple hair." Gokudera-san grumbled, staring at me intently. (Yuri demanded that my hair, which now reached above shoulder length, to be tied up in a hairstyle similar to that of a pineapple's.)

"A-anyways!" Dad said, eyeing Gokudera-baka and me, "your gifts are in the living room."

Nagi immediately ran into the room, I, on the other hand, am much more polite (Read: I stayed to glare at the grey haired man – Gokudera – some more.)

"Sora, what's this I hear about getting fifty percent on your test?" Dad – Tsuna raised a stern eyebrow.

"It's only a few mistakes," I grumbled, rushing upstairs to get after mentioned papers.

"Fifty percent –" Tsuna's eyes widened slightly, as he was stunned to obvious silence.

Was my handwriting that bad?

"Sora, what's this?" He pointed at one of the words in the test, "Why is it in Italian?" Gokudera-san raised an eyebrow at this.

" I, um, I kind of printed an Italian phrase book and we had an English to Italian dictionary in your room and I was bored, and – and –"

"MY SORA'S A GENIUS!"

" – Dad? Are you…sane?" I got fifty percent and he's smiling? Wow…I guess everybody's different?

"And your math test? Show me your math tests…Sora, are these cube roots I see?" He asked after staring intently at the paper for a while.

"I think so, Dad; I don't really see what you see." I replied curiously; what exactly was the point of all of this?

I could feel somebody glaring at my neck, so I turned my neck only to see Nagi glaring at me with Anne's hands on Nagi's shoulder. "Don't show off, Dame Sora."

"Nagi!" Tsuna sent his son a frustrated look, to which he returned with puppy eyes. "All you care about is Sora, you haven't yet talked about my talents…" Tears glittered in his hazel eyes, which he must have inherited from my aunt. E sniffed, and Tsuna's glare crumbled. "N-no! Don't cry!" I could tell that Gokudera-san didn't believe Nagi's phony act, as he looked boredly at his watch. So while they all fussed over the acting boy, I left them to go quickly upstairs, stopping only on the first step to peak in between the stairs at the adults.

"Nagi-kun is my perfect son," Tsuna said to Gokudera-san as he put Nagi on his shoulders, "he has a talent at sports, picking up soccer and baseball and even basketball very fast. He's the prodigy in the family."

"Tsuna-san is so lucky to have a useless daughter to balance a perfect son, ne?" Anne smiled good-naturedly at Gokudera-san after my dad left to get a glass of water. I couldn't help but notice how taken aback he looked and the undertone of disbelief in his cold voice. It made my heart pang and my lips quiver.

"But Juudaime's daughter can read and write Italian," he replied back coldly, eyeing her with cold eyes.

Anne was oblivious to Gokudera-san's sudden cold aura, as she waved the thought away, smiling as if it amused her. "Oh, no, she probably copied it. Sora barely passes and the only thing she's good at is copying Italian words, it seems. I just wish she could copy Nagi-kun, she would be much better." She patted Nagi's head.

Gokudera-san looked like he was going to retort with something when Tsuna came in. His eyes interlocked with mine and he closed his mouth, glancing away.

It wouldn't do, telling my father how useless my own aunt thinks of me. I would be humiliated.

Besides, it doesn't matter;

_Nagi-kun_ will always be the_ favorite, better child._

.

**|Third Person –Limited- POV|**

Three days later, after Tsuna and Gokudera-san had left, and after Nagi had beat Sora up with his gang because she was 'was bragging and lying (apparently, the kid was too stupid to realize lie between truth,)' she was sitting on the roof, reading an Italian's children's book she had found in her dad's room – which now belonged to her – she was late, because her classmates had once again dragged her desk to the P.E. building, and she had been forced to sneak in and drag it out silently. Which, of course never happened with Sora; she was too clumsy, and had tripped over countless of scattered balls, so of course the teachers had noticed and she had gotten a lecture. After asking why she put the desk here she had said that she didn't and the teacher had retorted that desk can't sprout wings and fly.

Of course she could have said that her classmates put it here, but they wouldn't believe her, they'd believe the innocent crying kids of 2-A (who were much more than her and thus twenty kids can't lie unlike one loner kid), and then her classmates had made sure that she paid for telling on them by throwing her books high in the tree and ripping her school bag (which she started to bring with her to the roof) and double the beatings she received.

Yuri also had been silent for the past few months – other than the occasional 'Language.' – and so she was, once again, alone.

So much for companion.

So it was completely ordinary and normal (two things she wasn't) when she was surprised as the third grader from last year came into the roof, in his goriness (get it? Goriness, not gloriness…? No? Fine, she'll shut up), arms free from the jacket and grey eyes sharp as before, right in the middle when the flames that her hands produced were warming up her cold hands, quickly, she closed her fist on them before turning at him.

"T-third grader," she stuttered, "What do you want?"

Surprisingly, he didn't threaten to bite or burn her to death.

Hell, he didn't even bare his Japanese knife set to her.

"Fourth grader," he corrected her.

He walked over, pushed Sora off the seat – to which she stared at him in confusion – and laid his body on the bench.

"Shut up," he ordered, closing his eyes.

Sora had complied, only because she didn't want to be bitten to death, and made herself comfortable on the thinly frosted ground.

He didn't acknowledge her flames, so he probably hadn't seen them.

Well, that surely relaxed her.

And she sat there the rest of the lunch period. And the next day and the one after it, until it became months and Spring Break came close, she had spent in the roof with Hibari-san (which he had ordered her to call him) and her book.

Of course it meant less time to practice her flames, but to her, company seemed much better than anything else.

.

"Hibari-san," Sora stated to the perfect on the last day of school before the four weeks of spring break, standing on the threshold to the reception room, "its spring break."

There was snort behind the stack of papers; apparently a perfect had to keep peace in all of freaking Namimori, which clearly stated 'No shit, Sherlock.'

"And, well…I don't really have anything to do in these weeks," other than the four week long beating she's bound to get, "s-so…do you want to hang out?"

There was silence before the sound of the tapping of a steel toed and heeled boot along with the sounds of falling paper echoed across the nearly barren room. Hibari glided over to the door way, passing her, he stopped. "I do not 'hang out'." He was the closest he had ever gotten to her – except for the occasional fight, in which she'd last as long as five minutes before being hit in a spot that she was hit on before and she would promptly back down, Hibari had never commented though, about the reason why she always seemed to wince when his tonfas (she didn't know how a human being could hide all these weapons under a jacket and not get found out) –, and she could smell the faint smell of fresh grass, baby powder, and tea emitting from him.

"O-oh," she replied, trying to keep the disappointment out of her voice. She had thought that they were now more than acquaintances and could maybe hang out, like Nagi and Anne always did.

She moved aside as he locked the door, and stood there watching his back as he moved. Without stopping, he said, "Noon, tomorrow, at Yamamoto's Sushi Place." And with these six words, Sora brightened and beamed happily at his back.

She felt like she would burst from excitement.

Now…where was Yamamoto's?

.

"Aunt Anne, I'm going out for lunch!" Sora practically sang as she ran outside the house, avoiding the bewildered Nagi as he came in.

"Hey!" he turned around, staring curiously at her, "where are you going?"

She didn't reply and instead ran faster. She was always great at running, since she had to depend on it if she wanted to live another day. "HEY! I'm talking to you! COME BACK HERE!"

She could hear his heavy breathing behind her. Sure, she ran away from bullies every day, but Nagi was in Soccer and had friends large enough to stop a fully grown rhino, he was bound to catch up to her soon.

And he did. She narrowly missed a boy her age but was broken out of her relief as her grabbed her by her spiky pineapple-bun and tugged, successfully halting her long enough for an out of breath Nagi to catch up.

"You," he panted, glaring at me, "why didn't you stop when I told you too?" He punched my stomach. "Hand over the money."

"No." Sora spit at him.

"Give. It." She struggled against her captive, but he only tugged her hair more. She was not going to hand over her money. Not the money for her first lunch with a friend. Never.

"Fine then, I guess I'll have to get it from you," his face twisted as he looked absolutely happy to have an excuse to beat Sora up even more. He kicked her, stealing the air in her lungs, then moved forward, searching her pockets, when there was the sound of air whistling next to her ear as a knife planted itself on a tree in front of them. Instantly, they froze, and the boy holding her hair started to tremble as he realized that he almost died.

"Why are you crowding?" A cold voice rang from behind them, instantly bringing relief to her and misery on her bullies.

"Hibari-san," Nagi sneered at the boy, "we were just having some fun, you know –" He couldn't continue as a jab came to his face, he gasped as he scrambled from the floor, inching backwards, his hand holding his bloody nose.

"Crowding is not allowed." Hibari glared at him, "For that, I will bite you to death." He leaped forward just as Sora's hand grabbed his tonfas and held him down. "Don't," she coughed out in between attempts to breath. He momentarily stopped, something flashing in his eyes, before he turned to glare at the children who were already far away. Nagi turned around and shouted over his shoulder. "I'LL SHOW YOU, HIBARI!" But Sora knew he didn't mainly mean Hibari, as he glared at her, nose soaked with blood. He was going to tell Anne, who was going to…to…

Who cares, she sighed, air finally returning to her, today she was going to have lunch with Hibari, and nothing was going to stop her.

Hibari glared at her before asking "Why?

"He's my brother," she told him as she stood up in pain."I can't do that to him." Hibari's bangs fell in front of his scrutinizing grey eyes. He finally turned around, and headed to the sushi diner. "You are a weak herbivore," he tossed over his shoulder casually, a hint of disgust wrapped around his words, as if he was saying 'I hate chocolate.'

Yamamoto's was a popular sushi place that many of Namimori's students frequented. The former baseball legend, Yamamoto Takeshi had lived in this two story modern house, as his father owned the place. Yamamoto Junior was now studying the Sword arts in Italy along with working part-time in a construction site. Usually, the athletes came here in groups before contests to eat meals as a sigh of good luck.

Sora didn't think of any of that, she only thought about the refreshing smell of sushi and cooling air that swept her aside as soon as she entered. A man sat behind the counter, taking orders. The people today were less than most of the other days. The man – Yamamoto Senior – waved them over and smiled warmly at them.

"Good afternoon," he greeted them politely, "what would you like to eat?"

"The best." Hibari replied calmly.

"But that would be expansive!"

"I don't care."

The man sighed, he had these wrinkles that came from smiling too much and jaded dark brown eyes, Sora could see some grey streaks in his black hair.

"And you, young lady?" he directed his warm brown eyes to Sora.

"A-ah, I'll have the same as him."

Yamamoto Senior smiled politely at her. "You've never had sushi before, have you?"

Sora flushed red as she started to stutter, "N-no, it's because I'm American…"

Yamamoto nodded in understanding, "well then, how about I cook in front of you? It'd teach you a little about the Japanese culture."

"N-no, Yamamoto-san, I don't want to bother you."

"You aren't bothering me," he smiled genuinely at her, "and call me Tsuyoshi! Yamamoto-san makes me sound old!" He then pulled out a huge fish, leading them to a table. Sora watched mesmerized as he explained what he was doing. His shoulders relaxed and he looked younger as he spoke, oviously enjoying the moment. Hibari, on the other hand, just observed quietly.

His movements showed his complete mastery of the blade. It looked easy when he did it, as if It was like breathing and came easily to him.

"Your use of the knife is beautiful." Sora whispered, eyes shining, she didn't want to interrupt him but it flew out of her mouth. He glanced at Sora, surprised, but even as he took his eyes of the sushi, his smooth slicing of the fish never paused or went wrong. Then he smiled a really warm smile at her, a strong smile that made his eyes crinkle and brighten and look like crescent moon. Sora wondered if all the previous smiles were fakes.

"Thank you."

His movements seemed to become faster, more elegant and graceful, even Hibari seemed entranced.

In a few minutes there were two plates of a large amount of sushi gracing their table. Sora's eyes widened at how delicious the food looked.

Tsuyoshi smiled cheekily. "The best, right?"

"I'll teach you how to use chopsticks, if you like." He offered.

"Really?"

He winked at Sora. "As thanks for your compliment earlier."

And so started the thirty minute lesson of 'How to learn to eat with chopsticks for DUMMIES'. And soon, she was able to use the chopsticks. Hibari had already finished and instead watched with the lesson, giving encouragement every few minutes.

"If you drop that chopstick one more time, I'll bite you to death."

Yes, Hibari had a huge part in her learning to use the chopsticks, even Tsuyoshi seemed a bit nervous as he laughed. "You remind me of a friend of Takeshi," he had said with a reminiscing look in his eyes. "Do you perhaps know Hibari Kyouya."

"Yes," Hibari had replied, "he's my cousin."

"I see," the man had nodded, before clearing the table.

"Oh, wait, here," Sora fumbled for her wallet, but was stopped as a hand reached out to stop her. "No need," he reassured her, "its on the house."

"No, we couldn't possibly let you do that!"

"Yes, I agree with the herbivore; Hibari's do not take charity from people."

Tsuyoshi ignored Hibari and beamed at Sora, "consider it a welcoming gift to Japan. But if you really want to, I have a daughter around your age, would you please befriend her?" He added hastily.

Sora was about to object until she saw the determined look on Tsuyoshi's face, "Fine," she sighed, "but what's her name, Tsuyoshi-san."

"Aisha."

With a nod and a couple of 'good bye's, they left the restaurant and Sora started walking back home.

"Today was awesome, Hibari-san. I hope we can do it again tomorrow." She smiled at him. It was a long time since she smiled so much, and had as much fun as today. She truly hoped they would get to do it again.

Hibari didn't reply, instead following her. She guessed he was walking her home. The thought that he knew where her home was made her a bit nervous, but she ignored it.

Soon, they reached her house and her aunt was outside, still in her business suit and smiling happily. "Oh, Sora-chan! How are you?"

"I'm fine, auntie."

She could feel her aunt's curious hazel eyes travel to Hibari, "Hmm? Who's that? Is that one of Nagi-s friends."

"I," Hibari declared, "am not friends with that worthless herbivore." Sora could see his eyes twitch to his hidden knives.

"That's a friend of mine, auntie." She hastily replied. Anne's eyes widened in surprise and excitement. "You're really Sora's friend? Oh, thank god! I was about to get him a therapist because I thought that nobody would want to befriend my useless loner of a niece!" Sora was taken aback; she was considering a therapist for her? Her face was on fire and her hands started trembling as she clutched the edge of her shorts. "It's just that Nagi-kun says that nobody liked her so I was so afraid that she would not have any friend! Thank you…?"

Sora shifted her eyes towards Hibari; the perfect glanced at her, obvious disbelief coating his grey eyes. The perfect quickly glanced away and towards Anne.

"I do not hang out with useless people." He stated disgust thick in his words. Sora almost flinched as he said that, her heart thudding against her ribcage.

"Oh…I suppose it was expected, and I had already talked with the therapist…" Anne sighed, but smiled again, as if she personally didn't care and was expecting the outcome. She could feel her vision blur as flames started to erupt at the tips of her fingers.

**Calm down, Sora.**

_Yuri…?_

**Don't do anything foolish, Sora.**

…_Why does everybody expect me to fail? Why? Whywhywhy_why?

"Sawada Sora," Hibari's voice broke through her train of thoughts, she turned numbly to him, expecting to see disgust. But there was none, it was the same cold face of Hibari she always saw. "I'll see you tomorrow noon at Tsuyoshi's." And then he turned around and left, walking down the streets with his chin held high and his jacket's sleeves billowing behind him.

She could feel herself calming down. She ran past the blinking Anne and to the bayard, she sat behind the tree and start to burn the leaves and grass until there was a dark spot surrounding her, smelling of fire, fire that she was robbed by. She would always be different, she decided.=, but not necessarily alone. A small smile spread across her face as she thought of Hibari.

Not necessarily alone.

**You will never be alone. I will be here, the perfect shall be here, and your father is always a possibility. So don't drown in your past, Sora.**

.

.

.

.

.

.

_I guess it was these years that helped me be who I am now, that helped me fix myself slowly. These years were the best years of my life. But in the end, nothing is forever. But this time I have friends to protect, or them to protect me. And I'll be damned if I let something take them away from me before their time, and even when it is, I'll fight time just so I could see them smile once more, see their chest rise and fall while they stand beside me._

.

**A/N: **Hey, peeps! Originally, this chapter was supposed to be longer, but I'm tired and haven't slept in the last 24 hours or so. This is the last update for a week or two. I'm travelling this Thursday and a family reunion after tomorrow. Oh, and DisilludedNight is my new Beta Reader! She has yet to beta read my story, but I'm waiting fervently for it! Anyways, please censor your curses when your review, its cause I just turned twelve and my parents would kill me if I learned a new curse word. (I already know shit, damn, darn, fudge, goddamn, goddarn, but that's it.) Oh, and I update the first part of the summary every chapter with the funniest line in the chapter.

The first few chapters will describe Sora's life since she was 6 till nine, and then the story begins a few months before she turns ten.

**Review Replies:**

_Jeff the Kitty__: _Thanks so much! Thanks for the follow and fave! This is kind of like a season three or something. And yes, there will be original KHR characters. A story wouldn't be complete without them. Thanks, and please keep on reading!

_Snik25: _Thanks for the follow.

_Anisthasia__: _Thanks for the follow/review! Your feeling is correct :D! Here's the new update, please R&R!

_DisilludedNight__: _You have no idea how correct you are, lol. I already planned some stuff, definitely sad. But funny too! (I hope.) Thanks for the review/follow.

_Missha- MM__: _This is when Tsuna is 25 (in chapter one he was 24), so 11 years after the anime. Sora will fight tooth and nail for her sanity, after all, she's the daughter of the Vongola Decimo, who's surrounded by crazies all day long and tortured – mi scuza (excuse me in Italian) – _tutored_ by the number one Hitman in the world. You gotta grow some immunity against insane people when you live in Namimori or is part of the Vongola. Hopefully, the genes have transferred into Sora, or else she'll be admitted into the mental ward before the story's over :).

_InvisibleGoldStar: _Aww, thanks! I luv you woo~! Like what? Are you turning into a Yamamoto? I thought you were a Mukuro? Thanks for fave/follow/review.

_LeoInuyuka: _Hahaha, call me Hope, then. So you liked this story? :) THANKS FOR BEING MY FIRST REVIEWER/FOLLOWER~! Some of them are their kids, but most of them aren't. Anyways, I already replied to you by PM, so, yeah… I hope you'll still continue reading this story!

**NOW, for the question!**

_I will ask a question each chapter that you could reply to in your review._

**Q/1 **Which did you prefer, the First Person or Third Person Limited?

Drop a review,

Hopeless Desires


	3. Of Familiar Scenes

**Confessions of a Trouble Magnet**

_Chapter Three_

* * *

**A/N: **I'm back from Sri Lanka! I missed you all *sobs*. Anyways, sorry for the long wait and here is the third chapter! Please read the A/N!

* * *

**||S.E.V.E.N||**

* * *

At first, Sora didn't know who Aisha was. Thankfully, Hibari was a stalker – er, knowledgeable student council president and offered his input immediately.

"Aisha Yamamoto. Female. Nine years old and seven months. Guardian, Tsuyoshi Yamamoto. Description: A good student who excels in history and sports, the soccer star along with that idiot herbivore (Nagi's affectionate nickname.) Class 4-B."

"Oh," Sora tried not to stare at Hibari – she really did - but really, it was just that Hibari was _such_ a stalker – "Do you have a problem, Herbivore?"

"Nothing, Hibari-senpai. Say, Yamamoto is in your class, right?" she replied.

Hibari raised an eyebrow. "The soccer herbivore is in class 4-B, I, on the other hand, am in the advanced 4-A." He said.

Oh. So Sora couldn't leave the socializing and befriending to Hibari, then. Although, that was a bad idea. Hibari wasn't really a sociable person (the last time he tried to socialize was when he slammed the face of some poor lady robber with the butt of the flamethrower. Where he puts his weapons, Sora had no idea) and neither was she, but at least she won't break out with a flamethrower and attempt to burn everyone in the vicinity. Yes, for safety precautions and to avoid hazardous areas being created, Sora had to be the one who began this befriending quest. It didn't help that Yamamoto was probably popular and even harder to get closer too. If she was popular, why did she need any more friends? It only made her suspicious. Why the two most socially awkward kids in Namimori were chosen to befriend this girl, she didn't know.

She stopped thinking about Aisha and thought back to the past few months.

She remembered the incident that led here, the after math. Her father's face, his tired orange tinted eyes, her aunt picking them up from the airport, her first day of grade school, the spring break of second grade, the lunches and days spent with Hibari, how Hibari insisted that she fight back. She had agreed, after a lot of threatening, but she knew she couldn't hurt her twin. He was the last thing she owned, and even he was drifting away from her.

It felt awful, owning nothing and having no importance to her family.

She supposed that if Hibari and she hadn't become friends, she would have probably turned into an empty shell. She felt indebted to him, and she was determined she would protect him (not that he needed any protection.) More than once however, Sora had wondered why the prefect _wanted _to be _her_ friend in the first place. _Nobody_wanted to be her _friend_ (bully, sure, friend? Hell no!) . She was the weird, stupid loner who did everything wrong, or the weird, cheating loner when she did something right.

She never asked though, and Hibari never said anything about it.

Besides, she was getting attached to him. She hated to admit it, but she didn't want this weirdweirdweird friendship to end.

She sneaked a glance at his face. He was staring at the sky as they ate ice cream. His face, she realized, was small compared to the adults. It was also rather pale, framed by black hair and long bangs that framed the sides of his face. His steely gray eyes were rather pretty, Sora thought. Unlike her turquoise green eye, which never seemed to really be blue or green ("They're blue. No, wait, they're _green._ What the – is that gray?") Although her eye was the most flattering attribute of hers (which said a lot about her nonexistent beauty).

Hibari, she decided, was pretty enough to be a girl. At least a better girl than she'll ever be (she cut her hair again into a boyish cut, with much displeased comments from Yuri.)

"What are you looking at?" Hibari demanded, his eyes shifting to stare at hers.

"Your ice cream," she hastily replied, "it looks delicious."

"You should have bought the vanilla one, then, Herbivore. It's not my fault your taste is disgusting." He stated nonchalantly.

"I take offense to that. Chocolate is amazing."

"It's overrated." He replied back, licking his ice cream.

**I agree.**

_Not you too, Yuri-san!_

The rest of the day was spent like that, in a comfortable silence with the occasional chat with Yuri.

And Sora was completely satisfied with that.

* * *

Sora watched from a completely unsuspicious spot behind the bushes as a girl with short boyish black hair (much like her own) in soccer shorts and a white shirt speaks and smiles to other kids dressed in similar attire.

How could she get close to her? She looks fine and happy like this so why did Yamamoto-san want her to befriend Aisha.

"You seem to like thinking a lot, Herbivore." Hibari piped in from behind her. He, too, watched Aisha carefully.

"It stops me from doing anything stupid."

"How funny, you still seem like an idiot even after all that thinking."

Sora ignored him and instead glanced at him. "I just don't get why Yamamoto-san wants us to befriend her. We aren't exactly the most social (or normal) kids around here."

"Isn't it obvious?" Hibari dryly comments, "You befriended me."

"Excuse me?" Sora really hated it when the guy talked like that.

"You're oblivious." He muttered before he pushed her.

"What are you doing?" she whispered frantically at the fourth grader, "she's going to notice us."

"Exactly," Hibari said. "You're trying to befriend her, not stalk her. First thing to do is to get her to notice you."

"What about you? We're in this together!"

Hibari smirks before sashaying away from her, into the sanctuary of the school building that Sora suddenly wanted to run to.

"You traitor," she grumbled. Oh well, might as well get this over with.

* * *

"Excuse me," Sora doesn't even look at the girl's eyes. "Do you mind if I sit here?"

The girl – Aisha looked up from her seat at the crowded table. "I don't, but there isn't really any seat free right now."

"I noticed," she replied, "but do you mind sitting with me?"

Aisha looked like she was actually considering the idea before a boy sitting next to her whines, "Aisha-chan, don't go with the underclassmen, you're supposed to sit with us." Sora pondered where exactly she could place that whine.

"Aisha-chan~!"

Hmm, maybe up his ass?

"I'm sorry, maybe next time?" Aisha cheerfully smiles.

"I don't mind," Oh God, her jaw is aching. At least with Hibari she didn't have to smile. Aisha nods before turning around to talk with her friend.

Oh well, at least she tried.

Still, she can't help but feel like a failure.

* * *

Sora dodged another one of the punches. Her bullies' laughs echoed in her ears.

She knew that Hibari had threatened her with his entire kitchen knife set if she didn't fight back, but this was Nagi, she couldn't hurt him.

For now, all she could do was dodge. Punch after punch, insult after insult, kick after kick.

"What a wimp." One of the four boys spits at her. She feels disgusted as the spit sticks on her hair. _Calm down_, she tells herself, _they're Nagi's friends._

"She's boring." Nagi sneered, "Let's get out of here. I'm bored."

The three bullies stalk away from the girl curled in a ball, rubbing at the fresh bruises and cuts on her hands. Sora sighs as she goes to pick up her scattered belongings. She'd be late for class if she didn't hurry up, and then Hibari would be hunting for her rear end (apparently being 'acquaintances' with him did not include free passes of his violent tendencies.)

She stood up and dusted her clothes. She threw her lunch into the garbage can; it was ruined, some of them escaping the bag and falling on the ground, or on her clothes.

Besides, she didn't feel hungry.

"Herbivore." Sora stiffens at the annoyed voice behind her. "You're late for class." She watched him as an annoyed expression finds its way on his face.

"I thought I told you to fight back?" He said, before pulling out a small package from his pocket. He opened it and took out a small first-aid kit from his pocket. Maybe she should carry one around, too.

Sora watched Hibari bandage her up.

As he carefully cleaned the cuts on her face with surprising adeptness, she couldn't help but think that the boy was used to doing first-aid treatments. For five minutes, Sora endured the foreign warmth curling in her stomach as she allowed him to finish. She had to stop herself from leaning into the warm and surprisingly gentle touches a couple of times.

Finally, Hibari stopped and returned the first-aid, "We shall go to the roof," he declared, "and you and I shall talk."

She didn't like the feeling of having to depend on someone. Sora could never in her life treat her injuries. She just ignored them and life went on. She spent her entire life being independent, and now she was going to depend on Hibari? He already finished treating her, why should she go to the roof with him?

"But Senpai, I'm going to miss class like this." She argued.

"You already know everything they have to offer. You do not need to attend the class," he spared her a warning glance, "_this time_." Did Hibari just compliment her? And he suggested that they skip class? Is this the same Hibari she knew? Still, Hibari's voice was sincere (as sincere as a pyromaniac could be.)

She grudgingly went along with him.

And got the worst beating ever.

* * *

The next weekend, Sora got ready to go out.

Last week, Hibari demanded that she take Martial art lessons on the roof at lunch every day. Cue getting beaten to near death. Also, kata became an important word for Sora. Because Kata equals Live to see another day.

No really.

Sora stopped outside her house to stare at Sasuke the Chiwawa terrorizing the post man. Again.

The post man spotted her and ran towards her. Sora opened the door wide (because she experienced Sasuke's torture first hand and she slightly pitied the post man who had to deal with him daily) and slammed it shut right as the post man entered.

"Hahi!" The post man panted (weirdly, I mean, Hahi?) before turning around to send Sora a grateful look, "Thank you very much, you saved my life!"

Wait…the postman's a post woman?

"You're welcome," Sora glanced out the window at the dog. When would he leave?

"My name's Haru Miura!" The brunette chirped.

"Sora Sawada." She replied.

"Sawada? I once knew a boy named Sawada." Her voice sounded a bit melancholic and her smile more plastic.

Sora didn't reply as she once again glanced out the window. "Sasuke's gone, you can leave now."

The Haru woman blinked. "Sasuke?"

"You know, the dog."

"Er, okay. Thank you very much, Sora-chan! Can I call you Sora-chan? Okay bye Sora-chan!" The woman said in one breath before sprinting out the door with a wave. Sora didn't even agree to her calling her Sora-chan.

She shrugged; it's not like she was going to see her again anyways.

* * *

**(Music suggested: She's Gone by Aiza Seguerra, you can find it on YouTube.)**

That day, as Sora was headed to Yamamoto's, she passed by a woman sitting on a bench. It wasn't anything unusual, Sora passed a lot of women, but what was unusual was the man in the suit that ran from behind her, grabbed the woman's purse, and ran again. Sora watched as the woman stumbled after him in shock.

Sora ran even before the woman could yell "Help!" She unconsciously and involuntarily ran after the man.

The things she does these days.

Sora, when she concentrated, was a pretty decent runner, probably because running became quickly essential for a bully victim.

So she didn't pant much while she was running, and there was a sudden rush of andreline in her body. This man had just stolen a woman's purse, and naturally the good thing to do would be to get it back to the woman. Maybe this way, she'd finally do something right.

She followed the man behind a corner, and stopped when he did. She quickly squatted behind a trash can as the man's soft pants echoed through the alleyway.

She was so stupid, she realized, to follow a dangerous and might I add large man.

The man threw the content of the woman's purse on the ground. A small paper fell and some cash. The man cursed loudly as he ruffled his black hair before he opened a telephone (he had a phone, so obviously he didn't need to steal.) Disgusting, she thought.

Sora saw an opening. She could get the money now that he was distracted on the phone. She grabbed the trash bin's lid just in case and tiptoed to the money.

"It was the wrong purse," the man calmly said into the phone. Sora froze as he turned a little before going back to the position he was in before, "what do you mean I'm not worthy enough? Listen here, you little f – " Sora took that moment in which his voice got louder to get faster to the money. She reached it and quickly returned it into the red worn purse. She stopped to scrutinize the small paper. The boy in the picture looked strangely familiar with his fl – "Look, I don't care that you – What the hell are you doing, kid?"

Sora raised the lid and chucked it as hard as she could. The lid shot through the air before striking the black haired man, making a clanging sound as soon as it touched him.

Unfortunately (or fortunately) Sora wasn't exactly, and the lid ended up hitting the man in the lower regions.

"Ugh!" he moaned before collapsing in a heap, clutching his wounded pee-pee. Sora noticed the gun in his free hand, as he slowly raised it. She kicked it and the gun went flying behind her.

"Agh, s-shit! I-I'm going to beat the shit out of you!" The man groaned out in the middle of pain filled pants. Sora was surprised he could actually speak. He reached for his phone and Sora didn't realize until it was too late that her was going to try and call for his 'buddies' when,

_Click._

"Drop the girl and scram before I leave a bullet in your head."

The man looked behind her and he paled. He crawled out and left her with the brunette from before. She was rather pretty, and looked a bit young, only her eyes were sad and jaded, almost like she'd seen a lot of the world, much more than she'd like, and her mouth was fixed in a strong smile that looked a little fake.

The woman approached her and lowered herself so that she was the same height as Sora, "Hello there, little girl," she was surprised that she noticed her gender, "you didn't have to do that. Your life is much more important than my purse. Besides, it's a bit old, I could just buy one. But lives are important, you can't throw your life like that, okay, little girl?" Sora liked the woman's soothing voice. It was strangely old and a bit melancholic. But it was also strong and confident and so very sincere. Sora could swear that she could see a flicker of orange in her dark brown eyes. It seemed strangely mother-like, or at least from what she heard, that was how a mother sounded like.

Sort of. Kind of. How was _she _supposed to know?

"It's okay," she said, "nothing happened."

"But something could have. And then where would your mother be?" The woman replied.

"She doesn't care; she has other stuff to think about." Sora shrugged.

The woman doesn't seem fazed, "Okay then, as punishment, you have to call me Mama!"

"Mama?"

"Yes, Mama." The woman smiled, and suddenly Sora felt important. She smiled back.

She was stupid, then. She should have ignored the woman, because if she actually thought about it, this scene seemed familiar.

* * *

**||E.I.G.H.T||**

* * *

"Sora-chan, come home quickly today, okay?" The woman looks around before childishly leaning towards Sora and whispering, "I need as much help as I can get for the best birthday party for Nagi-kun!"

Sora stared blankly at Anne. "Aunty, do you remember what yesterday was?"

"Sora-chan!" Anne looked taken aback, "we don't have time to worry about yesterday! Nagi's birthday is today!" She scolded.

Sora wanted to throw a tantrum. She wanted to scream and cry and have somebody pay attention to her for once. Hibari had gone to visit his parents for the last week and was coming back sometime this week. As far as Hibari could show emotion, he looked a bit happy. It was already June eleven. She had spent some of the days with the woman who called herself Mama. She stared at the balloons floating around and the large present sitting under Nagi's seat.

"Aunty," Sora's shoulder hunched, "It was my –"

"Aunty!" Nagi jumped in the kitchen, "Today – TODAY'S MY BIRTHDAY!" He grinned excitedly as he twirled around in ecstasy. "Will Dad come home today?"

"He won't, dear." Anne hugged her son, "but he's going to call!"

"I'm going out," she muttered. She slipped on her shoes and went out.

_My birthday was yesterday, _she thought, _we're twins – how can someone forget?_

She ignored the hollow feeling in her heart as she trudged outside. She stopped walking when she reached the streets. _There are people out there who are worse than me, _she thought_, I'm just being selfish._ Maybe she could go and check if Hibari returned? The first place she could go to was Yamamoto's, seeing as she didn't know where his house was. She started walking as soon as the lights flashed red.

There was a loud _sound that sounded like a thump _and the sound of tumbling metal, its volume increasing as each millisecond passed, the sound of fast footsteps and somebody calling her name. And suddenly she was blinded by a bright light. That was when the screaming started.

It had happened so fast, it wasn't like the movies at all; where she pictured everything is in slow motion. Sora only had enough time to watch as a car rushed at her. She didn't even have enough time to cry in alarm, only stand gaping, her feet frozen. Liquid splashed her face and torso, covering her in a red color darker than Anne's hair. The sound of a body falling and a desperate voice cry out in a pitiful voice. It was so loud that she was deafened by it.

That's when she realized that it was her voice.

Then all went quiet. The screams and yells of other pedestrians was the only remaining sound.

"Someone call an ambulance!" An old woman yelled.

"Oh my God, that kid! That kid! Ishe okay?" A woman wailed.

"The woman," another gasped, "is she – oh, _God."_

She felt her heart stop as she drowned out all other sounds with her scream. It was Mama in front of her. Or at least her remains.

She found herself silently screaming, no sound escaping her. Her nose covered by a stench she had thought she had escaped.

"Nadeshiko! Nadeshiko!" The man inside was screaming, "Stay with me, the ambulance is coming."

"I d-don't think I'll be okay," A woman's voice croaks out. "Tell Anne that I –that I'm sorry."

"N-nadeshiko! N-no, you can't – not now…" And then it was all drowned out by the ambulance siren.

"The driver's dead but the passenger's alive," somebody yelled, "but the kid and the woman are covered by the car."

"We have to push it of the way!" A man grunted.

"Hello? Hello? Are you okay?" A woman asked blindly, fear evident in her voice.

"No way. There is now way in hell anybody survived that." Another declared ominously.

"Well, how about ya help me push the damn car if you wanna know that badly?" The man from before yelled.

She heard the wailing of a man. The sound of people rushing to get the car of her and the body.

"Oh my…" she heard the hushed voice of a woman, "I-it's a miracle."

Doctors and paramedics swarmed her with questions. One of them took one glance at the driver and Mama and grimly shook her head. The other knocked the screaming man out.

She stared at the bloody body of the woman who was kind to her, one of the paramedics shifted to cover her view, and she stared at him blankly.

_This scene, _she pushed the man away as she kneeled down next to the body, _is familiar._

* * *

**(A/N: Music suggested, I'll Be There For You by ****Aiza Seguerra****, you can find it on Youtube.)**

Sora stayed in the hospital for only a day before her Aunt took her home. Anne seemed more sad about Sora ruining the party and the death of the driver than anything else.

"Couldn't you have waited to do something like this sometime else?" Anne whispered sadly, her eyes red. Sora ignored her and everyone else. Anne said that the party was going to be at the evening and many of Nagi's friends were coming and that Sora would have to help Anne prepare.

She sneaked out of the house with only her phone (her father sent it for Christmas, an orange one for her and blue one for Nagi) and headed to the street where the accident happened. She laid down on the curb and stared at the passing cars.

She had never felt more alone than now. Her body felt numb and her chest so empty and it was just so _coldcoldcold_ as she laid there.

She would definitely have to visit the woman's grave.

Would there even be a funeral? Mama lived alone.

But she didn't care. _She's gone, _she thought, _and she's not coming back._

She relished in the few memories she had with Mama. She remembered the first time she met her, when she had mentioned that lives were important and not bought, and that her life was too important to throw away.

They why did she contradict her statement and do – do _this?_

She didn't even know her name.

There were no tears, only a feeling of helplessness shrouding her.

And what was she thinking of before? Her _birthday_? How _disgusting_.

She could feel herself drift to sleep when she felt two child-sized hands, rough only because of the restrained panic under toning their movements, tug fiercely at her shirt and slam sharply into one of her cheeks.

Sora's eyes flew wide open and she recoiled from the dark storm brewing in the grey gaze that was glaring back down at him. "Hibari-senpai?"

"_What_ do you think you're doing?!" Hibari growled at her, "I thought you got hit!"

Sora stared at him; she'd never heard Hibari speak with any sort of emotion, much less raise his voice. "I was just day-"

"Not thinking!" Hibari snapped, yanking her up unto her feet. "Are you _suicidal_? I have heard of what had happened. I will bite you to death, after you explain to me what exactly happened. I do not trust the words of that woman," Hibari finished with a pointed glare, and Sora followed numbly.

Apparently, explaining consisted of being led to a vast traditional Japanese house in a remote area she had never seen before that Sora soon realized was Hibari's home and dumped into a large bathroom inside, with the prefect ordering her to take a bath. ("You smell like the hospital.") The boy then left before reappearing with a stack of clean clothes in hand.

"I will be in the living room," Hibari said, closing the door with a slam.

Thirty minutes later, Sora stepped out of the bathroom, now sporting a slightly too-big Namimori Elementary Boy's school uniform as she sauntered towards the living room she had passed earlier.

Hibari was already seated at the low table, donned in a navy yukata. She sat numbly across Hibari. The room included an open view to the sakura trees that grew in the backyard, as the living room was apparently right in the back of the house in front of the backyard, which Hibari was viewing before she had entered..

The house was eerily silent. Hibari's parents worked abroad (he told her when he went to visit his father) Hibari Kyouya needed a Hibari to gaurd Namimori, so Hibari Rin volunteered.

"Why are you like this?" Hibari asked after the boy had poured her a cup of tea.

"I don't like tea. Do you have coffee?" At least that helped keep the nightmares at bay.

Hibari frowned, "Coffee is disgusting."

Sora knew that she was not going to get any coffee and that she better start explaining from the dangerous look he gave her.

She opened her mouth to explain, to tell the older boy that she just fell down the stairs or something. And that yesterday was her birthday so would he just _give her a break_.

None of that made it past her first breath.

"Mama died," She blurted out instead.

"Excuse me?"

"She was nice, and then she – the car – she _jumped_ in front of _me _and s-she –she was just so _stupid_. Why did she do that? _Nobody_ cared about me, so why did she do that? And now I'm alone again – and –and –"

"Don't be stupid," Hibari glared at her, "There's your father and there's also…" He changed his mind about what he was going to say and instead asked, "What made you think that?"

"Aunty forgot my birthday."

"What about that Herbivore?" He asked.

Sora shrugged.

"You are _twins_," Hibari sounded completely disgusted.

The empty feeling from before began to recede.

"I was born two minute before midnight," She explained. "Nagi was born two minutes after. So it says in my certificate, June ten. Aunty just forgot that -"

"That has nothing to do with anything," Hibari scoffed. "At the very least, she should realize what 'twins' entail."

She felt herself smile a little.

"Your father?"

"I don't know, he usually calls on our birthdays so maybe I just missed it when I was in the hospital."

"You were in the hospital?" His voice sounded slightly angry. "I leave for a week and you get yourself injured?"

Sora shuffled her feet and stared at her full cup of tea.

Hibari didn't push any further even though there was still a faint shadow of displeasure in his expression.

"Can't he come to visit you, then?" Hibari asked.

"He works in a construction company in Italy." She replied. Hibari nodded thoughtfully. She leaned forward, "But I don't think that's true."

That caught his attention.

"Our teacher asked us to write about one of our parent's jobs and I chose my Dad. So I checked out the company's website and hacked into it because I didn't see a lot of stuff on display –"

"Hacking?"

"I'm good at it. Anyways, so I hacked in and there was only work sites and stuff." And stuff. She sure was anything but detailed.

"Why do you think that he isn't truly a construction worker?" Hibari asked.

"Because one of his co-workers came with him and he keeps on calling him Boss and Tenth and he thought I was some assassin."

"Suspicious."

"I know. He also asked if I was from the Varia –"

Hibari paused. "Varia?"

"Yeah," Sora replied.

"My family," Hibari began, "is very ancient. I am descended from war lords, police men, soldiers, and even ninjas. And the Varia is an elite independent assassination squad working under the Vongola –"

"Vogola?" Sora's eye narrowed, "My father's company is called Vongola."

Hibari took on a thoughtful look, "Vongola," he said, "is the strongest mafia syndicate in Europe and one of the strongest in the world."

Sora's mouth opened and closed a few times.

_My Dad? In the _Mafia_?_

"You look like a fish," Hibari commented.

She closed her mouth finally and stared at her hands. Everything made sense now – working overseas, how he preferred suits, his weird coworker, and the flames that she had seen him use once when she was young and he came to save her from the men in white.

The flames that she could use. The ones that if she wanted could burn stronger than any fire. The flames that could be an excellent weapon.

"I have something to tell you," her voice was suddenly serene, calm. She held out her hands and two flames were produced. The flames licked her palms, warming her very being. She was calmer, more collected. Mature, and so strong.

She observed Hibari's reaction. There was no shock, no fear. He looked entranced.

Her one eye narrowed, "You knew," her voice dripped with venom, "Since that first day on the roof, right?" Her flames disappeared, "That's why you became friends with me, isn't it?"

The tea cup thudded against the wooden table, "I would think," he said, his grey eyes narrowing, "That you would know me by now enough."

It was true, Sora realized. If Hibari wanted to know something he would just threaten her to get the info.

"I suppose," she replied.

"Your eye was orange," Hibari said.

Sora blinked, "It was?"

"Yes." Hibari held up his hands, "Do you think I could do it?"

She thought about it for a moment. She wasn't the only one, her dad could too, and she could've sworn her brother once fell from a tree and produced flames that slowed his descend to the ground. But maybe it ran in the family…?

Sora nodded her head excitedly, "You could try, and then we'd both be able to do it!"

"Are you the only one?" Hibari inquired.

"No, Dad did it once and Nagi also –"

"The Herbivore could do it?" Hibari looked offended.

Sora stifled a snicker. "You could try meditating tonight, it might help. You also have to concentrate and kind of draw it out from in you." She glanced at the grandfather clock.

"Anyways, Hibari-senpai, I have to go and help with Nagi's party –"

_"Excuse me?"_ Hibari sounded enraged.

Sora glanced at him to see an angry glare directed towards her.

"It's your birthday too, that woman has no right to make you help out," He hissed.

Sora sighed. "Senpai, think of it as an apology for getting into an accident."

"That's ridiculous," he spat out lividly, "you're not leaving. End of discussion."

She stared back at him but he didn't budge. "You're going to stay over." He declared.

There was a stifling silence as the both of them held a staring contest. Finally, she sighed and fought the urge to smile. "Alright."

The boy smugly leaned back. His gaze flickered to his lap as he picked up a small navy blue box and chugged it at Sora.

"What's this?" She stared at the box in confusion.

"It's yours." Hibari suddenly found the pictures littering the room fascinating, and it occurred to Sora that he might be embarrassed.

"C – can I open it?" She whispered.

"I will say it once, it's yours."

Sora blinked as her eyesight suddenly became wet. He stared at the small wet spot on the box before rubbing her eye with her sleeve. W- what was wrong with her? She hadn't cried since – since…

When was the last time she cried?

She distracted herself by unwrapping the gift gently, carefully. Inside it was a dark blue – black eye patch that was plain but silky soft when she touched it.

"It's made of cashmere," Hibari said, "cashmere is soft on the eye."

"Thank you," she smiled genuinely at Hibari. "Thank you for everything, Hibari-senpai."

"Rin."

She was stunned to silence. Hibari had never allowed her to say his first name so for him to allow her was -.

She smiled.

"Thank you…Rin-senpai." She quietly whispered. Rin didn't bat an eye.

She turned her back on him and loosened the medical white eye patch that looked ugly next to Hibari's gift. She put the black eye patch on and was surprised by how soft it felt against her skin.

The two of them started observing the sakura view.

"It's really nice," Sora whispered. "And very calming."

"Since the herbivores in the local park crowd, I have decided to plant sakura trees." Hibari replied as he sipped tea.

The phone in her pocket started to ring. She glanced at the ID and froze.

It was the area code for Italy.

Raising a finger to her mouth, Sora brought the phone to her ear, "Hello?"

_"Sora, it's me, Dad, how are you?"_

"I'm fine Dad. What about you?"

_"As great as ever. So, I heard that you didn't come to Nagi's birthday party from Anne. You know, birthday parties are spent with the family –"_

"I don't what to hear that from you." She blurted out.

There was silence on the phone and Sora realized what she had said. "S-sorry, it's just that I didn't feel –"

_"No, you're right. I'm sorry, but I'm busy over here, I'll see if I can come next time, okay?" _His voice sounded sad, but he always did this. He always broke his promises.

"It's okay, you don't have to, Dad, I understand." No really, Dad, you're in the Mafia, I do understand.

_"Also, happy early birthday, Sora! I might not call tomorrow since I have a meeting and – Ow, Reborn!"_ She could hear a babyish voice arguing with her father over the phone before he came back. _"Anyways, happy early seventh birthday, Sora."_

"Dad?"

_"Yes?"_

"My _eighth _birthday was yesterday." She glanced at Hibari who looked like he was about to snatch the phone from her.

_"Oh."_

_"Sora, you know your grandmother?"_

"What about her?"

_"She lives in Namimori. I called her today to tell her about you so would you mind visiting her?"_

"I don't mind, Dad. What's her name?"

_"Nana Sawada."_

She stopped breathing. "Dad?"

_"Yes?"_

"She's dead."

.

.

.

.

.

.

_Everywhere I went, everywhere I turned, I could see their faces, I could hear their voices. 'Time heals everything.' That's what they say. Then why didn't it heal me? I'd give anything to make them come back. To make them stay. But they're gone. And I can't do anything but move on._

_So why is it so _hard_ to forget?_

* * *

**A/N: **So hello people! I'm sorry its been such a long time since I last updated, and I was planning on making this longer, but I was traveling, I'm sick, and my head hurts so bad now. School is close now, and I'm entering seventh grade so…

KeyboradfacepalmKeyboardfacepalmKeyboardfacepalm. Assdkjhdajhflkflhhf.

So, anyways, what do you think of this chapter? Too angsty? I'm sorry it didn't live up to your expectations.

Anyways, **I want everyone to read this.** **Please, if you see any writing that looks like mine, inform me. Thank you. Please, do not palagiarize my story.**

Review Replies:

**TheParadoxicalOtaku****: **Poor kokoro of yours. If you, the reader can't take it, then what about me, the poor writer who has to write this? Desirable? THAT NICKNAME ROCKS! I shall name you Kokoro, then. /Laughs her ass off.

Anyways, I updated for _you_. Well, for all of you, but you actually went out of your way to mention killing me. Thank you for threatening me.

Also, Tsunacchi is the boss of a big mafia family. He'll try, but it's hard. Like really hard. So I'm waiting for your reviews. I love reviews! I eat them for breakfast.

**Imyourebehind****:** Dear Imyourbehind, thank you for the review, but say, I never knew butts could type…? Just kidding, awesome username for an awesome person. Thank you for the review, but if you want me to keep kicking my Fanfic, than I'd be arrested for Fanfic Abuse.

**Missha- MM****:** YES! Woohoo, you liked it! BRO FIST!

**Kira Tokura**: Thank you, Kira. I already sent you an PM.

**Anisthasia****: **If you have something against bullies, than your rock. Anyways, Nagi isn't that bad. You'll see. I actually was going to let you see a part of him this chapter but I'm too tired~! /Groan.

**x10TIMEx:** I made you cry? :( I'm sorry for making you almost cry. But it's the point of the story… Oh God, why is this story so tragic?! At least it'll get better, then *SPOILER* worse again.

I hate myself.

Awesome username, by the way.

**Jeff the Kitty: **I was going to do the 'Luke, I am your father' thing, but I changed my mind.

Sorry! Anyways, everybody is around twenty six (26) now. Thank you for liking the chapter.

**InvisibleGoldStar: **You ARE loved. I busted you.

**ANYWAYS, THANKS FOR ALL THOSE WHO REVIEWED FAVED AND FOLLOWED AND WILL (Hopefully) REVIEW THIS CHAPTER.**

So, what are you doing? Go review!

**Question: **What do you think of Nagi?

Peace out, Girl (and boy) Scouts!

Hopeless Desire, AKA Desirable, AKA HD.


	4. The Last Summer

**Confessions of a Trouble Magnet**

_Chapter Quatro_

* * *

**A/N: **I GOT FANART! I made a Manga scene of last chapter that sucks like horse poop. And I made a Chibi Sora in the school's uniform. Also, I made one close up of Sora in the uniform. And I got two awesome possum fan arts from **ParadoxicalOtaku**! SHE ROCKS, PEOPLE, ROCKS! This chapter was hurried, and it was more than 22 pages and more than 7000 words, you demanding readers. All under two hours and a half and my Mom had told me that I wasn't allowed the computer, so sorry for the crappy update.

A/N below is important like Hell.

* * *

_The world is not a fairytale, and not everyone has their happy endings,_

. . .

_She sat in silence with the man._

_"Could you please explain what you're trying to say?" She asked him politely. He sipped his tea before glancing up casually._

_"I love your mother."_

_There was no emotion in his words – only an underlying sincerity. She sat there, sipping tea as she processed the information._

_"I'm sorry for bringing it up," she told him quietly, "I wish she had married you instead."_

_The man's lip twitched slightly before staring at him, "I would have liked it if you were my daughter, Omnivore."_

.

.

.

* * *

**E.I.G**_**.**_**H.T**

* * *

_**. . .**_

I was stuck in the most horrible situation. Anybody who experiences this usually attempts suicide by either a) Jumping from the roof, or b) Gut themselves with the nearest knife.

Unfortunately, I had neither a roof close by nor a knife at hand and I had to endure the whole process.

My eyes burned as I had to watch them come in all sizes and shapes, pink, frilly, revealing, and oh my God, that one is the size of a _soccer ball -!_

"Sora-chan~!" My aunt squealed while approaching me with one of them. It was pink, large, and extremely frilly. How no one could see them through the shirts these females wore I do not know. "Isn't this one cute? It has maximum support for my chest and it's _so_ cute." You already said that it was cute before. You said that everything in here was cute. Aunt Angelina, dear, I fear I do not see how this thing can be 'cute'. We need to get you an appointment to get your eyesight checked.

"Auntie...I think I...I need to go throw up."

And then I proceeded to run like my life depended on it (which it did, considering the murderous smile the sale lady was sending me.)

After I threw up my breakfast, I ditched my aunt because I can't bear shopping.

And we were shopping for bras.

And you know how I look like a boy? It took the sales lady a kick to my privates for her to get satisfied that, no, there wasn't a seven year old boy in the store. And she was about to drag me to the changing rooms. It was traumatizing.

Anne had noticed that I didn't go out much and told me that I had to 'Broaden my horizons' and start 'Female connections'. I've seen how you females connect, especially your nails and your heels, and possibly your elbows during bargain sales. It is not pretty.

Quite the opposite, actually.

And I'm pretty sure broadening my horizons did not include getting an eyeful of naked ladies and frilly underwear.

Anyways, Victoria's Secret was_ horrifying_. The mannequins were as good as naked. The changing rooms weren't merciful.

Stuff whoever made this store. He's going to pay my hospital bills because they shall be high. And I mean high.

So I ditched my aunt with a silly excuse ("I saw a flying pig! And he was carrying the cutest boots ever!" "Is that so? Go on then, I'm rooting for you!") I wandered around aimlessly in the middle of stores I didn't know. There was, apparently some kind of sale in one of the stores. The women were elbowing each other, kicking the poor security guards, while they're husbands were lounging in the corner, cheering them on and wincing every time some chick hit some guy with her heels in the balls.

Whoever said women were weaker was an idiot.

Anyways, it was fairly annoying, and somebody else seemed to think like that too. "SHUT THE **** UP, YOU CRAZY B*****!" Some (scary) lady yelled from behind me, "OR ELSE I'LL UNLEASH THE FURY OF SASUKE ON YOU!" Cue bark from some scary as shit dog.

I gulped and tried to walk away totally inconspicuously. Then the damn dog decided to jump on me.

"BARK BARK!"

"FFFFFFFFUUUUUUU – GET THE GODDA – GOD BLESS JAPAN DOG AWAY FROM ME!" Yes, I was trying not to curse. Can't have the security arresting me, now, can we?

"SASUKE! Heel!" And just like that, rabid dog stopped and ran to the lady. And guess who they are? Guess who? No, really, guess who, I don't want to turn around and look.

"HEY! YOUR THAT LITTLE F***** FROM TWO YEARS AGO! YOU'VE GROWN TO BE A BIG F*****!" And whoever said old people had a bad memory was also wrong. "NO! WAIT, I'M WRONG, YOUR STILL TINY, YOU TINY F***** YOU!" Goddamn it, woman, we're in the middle of a public place! Control yourself!

"I'M TALKING TO YOU, KID!" I turned as slowly as I can, counting the seconds I have left before the dog attacked my face. The old lady (who looked more middle aged, though) was wearing a short black wig dressed in some weird red jacket, black skin tight pants, and was holding a giant crossbow. Gulp.

She must be more fudged up than I thought.

She sauntered over to me in her black boots and held my face. I thought she was going to ram me with the crossbow.

"YOU LOOK LIKE EREN JAEGER!" My ears exploded. "LET'S GO TO THE ANIME CONVENTION TOGETHER, MY FELLOW OTAKU!" The fish?

"FREEZE!" Some security guy pointed a gun at us. "HAND OVER THE WEAPON!"

"THE F****?!" Mrs Uzumaki started swinging her crossbow. "WHAT ARE YA TALING ABOUT, YOU F***TARD? HOW CAN I BE ADA WONG IF I'M NOT HOLDING THIS EXTREME CROSSBOW? F*** YOU!"

"HAND IT OVER, MISS, AND WE'LL TRY NOT TO ARREST YOU!" Nice, random security guard, like that helped.

"ONLY IF YOU GIVE ME THAT EXTREME GUN!" Oh God, your crossbow! Your friggin crossbow almost hit my face!

"GODDAMNIT!" I yelled, "GET YOUR ASS HERE AND STOP THIS LADY, YOU IDIOTS!" But no one moved. They were probably scared shitless of her and already peed their pants.

I don't blame them. I'm five minutes away from it.

Rolling her eyes at them, she grabbed me and threw me over her shoulder. I heard a couple of gasps from the people behind us, and some dude had his mobile out. Probably taking a video.

"EXCUSE ME, MA'AM, PLEASE HAND OVER THE BOY!"

"THIS BOY'S COMING WITH ME!"

"THIS BOY IS A GIRL."

Now that they were busy, I tried running away. Unfortunately, Mrs Uzumaki saw me.

"WAIT FOR ME, MY FELLOW EXTREME OTAKU!"

* * *

Mrs Uzumaki dragged me along with her as we chatted.

"LET GO OF ME! I'M NOT THIS EREN YOU'RE TALKING ABOUT!"

"WHAT KIND OF SHIT ARE YOU SPOUTING?! YOU'RE COMING WITH ME, EREN, AND MY GRAND DAUGHTER TO THE ANIME CONVENTION!"

I gave up after that.

"Who's your granddaughter?"

"ARE YOU STUPID? SHE'S MY GRANDDAUGHTER!" No really, Sherlock.

Honestly, the idea of meeting some crazy, younger version of Mrs Uzumaki scared me. "And where are we going?"

"TO ASK HER FRIEND WHERE THE HELL THAT GIRL IS!"

That sounds promising.

She dragged me all the way to –

"Victoria's Secret?"

"YES! HER FRIEND WORKS HERE AS THE SALES CLERK!" I pondered fainting and pretending heart attack.

Because, One) There was only one sales clerk.

Two) she hated children.

Three) she hated males (Which I'm not. Geez, ever heard of short haired flat chested little girls?)

Four) she tried to strip me.

And Five) Anne was in there.

We entered the Doom of Man and Mrs Uzumaki (who I shall dub Crazy One, CO for short) waved enthusiastically (Read: Like some mentally ill chick) at the sales clerk.

Who was glaring at me.

But frankly, I'd rather face her that my aunt's bare back.

Speaking of Anne, where was she?

"Sora-chan!" Speak of the devil and she shall appear. "Did you get the flying pig?"

"Um…Yeah!"

"And where are the cute boots?" She smiled brightly.

"It…er, sprouted wings of light and flew into the sun with its lover."

"Really? Good for it!" She beamed at me, "Want to check out some other underwear store?"

"NO! I mean, er, my friend (who is six times my age) and I are secretly models and we were going to a…fashion show, and we're going to be late. Right, Ada?" 'Ada' looked confused, but ecstatic that I called her by that name.

"WHAT SHE SAID!"

"Yeah, so, unfortunately I can't stay with you." I pretended to blow my nose in my sleeve when an orange haired girl entered the store.

"KYOKO~!" 'Ada' screeched. "OVER HERE!"

"Adios, my dear auntie. I shall never forget you." I sniffled and left my crying (happily) aunt along with the blank faced salesclerk.

And without another word, 'Ada' and I locked arms and marched along down the store, once we reached the orange haired girl, I locked my arms with her so that I was in the middle. We sniffled and fake sobbed as we walked.

"Go along with it, my dear fellow model." I hissed to her. She sent me a confused bright smile that blinded my eyes and went along with it, adding her own tear soaked bright smile.

Oh, the fun we'll have together.

.

Anne smiled sadly, before turning to the blank faced sales clerk, on her name tag 'Hana' was inscribed.

"They sure do grow up fast, don't they?"

The dark haired woman spared her a glance. "Not fast enough, they don't."

Anne ignored her.

.

So, I decided to hang out with CO and her granddaughter.

Her granddaughter is awesome, I tell you. She's a budding artist and she _sparkles._

No, really.

"So, um, your Mrs Uzumaki's granddaughter?"

She gave me a confused smile. I had to look away because god was it bright. And huge. And she was surrounded by pink sparkles and a field of flowers that magically appeared out of nowhere.

"I'm sorry, who's Mrs Uzumaki?" She smiled politely at me.

I stared at her. "Your grandmother?" Why was I asking? It was obvious CO was her grandma, since the woman wouldn't have gone with us willingly if she didn't know us.

Hmm, but she did look oblivious enough to do it. She probably wasn't as bright as her smile. Which was_ bright_.

"My grandmother is right in front of us," She nodded at CO's back.

I stared at her. She smiled and sparkled. Stare. Sparkle. Stare. Sparkle. Sparkle. Stare. Sparkle. Sparkle. Sparkle.

"GAH! MY EYES!" I think I died there, shriveling on the floor. With her, smiling, obliviously at me.

What a pathetic death.

"WHAT ARE YOU DOING, EREN? ARE YOU TRYING TO ACT OUT YOUR DEATH? WHICH ONE IS IT? CUZ WE DON'T HAVE TIME IF WE WANT TO GET TO THE CONVENTION, LIKE, NOW!" I think I was more disturbed that this 'Eren' person she kept on thinking was me, died more than one time.

Like, da fuq? Isn't he human?

"C'MON PETRA, EREN, WE GOTTA WALK WALK WALK! NOW MARCH, SOLDIERS!"

"Who the hell is Petra?" I muttered under my breath. Kyoko directed her sparkly smile to me, "I'm cosplaying as Petra. Grandma likes to pretend we're the people we're cosplaying as," In other words, she's so crazy she sees other people in our places. Kyoko stopped talking and thoughtfully raised a hand to her mouth, she observed me intently without her smile. Which was creepy, because I was already associating her with 'Sparkly smile lady'.

"You do like very much like Eren Jaeger," she mumbled, "Great cosplay!" Kyoko used Sparkly Smile! Sora fainted.

"STOP CHATING AND KEEP WALKING SOLDIERS." And we did, and then CO stopped me. "NONONO! YOUR SUPPOSED TO PUT A HAND ON YOUR HEART, AND THE OTHER BEHIND YOU, EREN! WHAT IS WRONG WITH YOU?" Nothing, what's wrong with _you_?

So the three of us walked. Me in my strange fist on heart position because I was honestly afraid CO, or Ada would bust out the crossbow.

Finally, we reached this place that had this large banner with 'ANIME CONVENTION 2013' on it. We went inside to this reception room that was covered with picture of giant chested ladies wielding chainsaws. And guys being eaten by giants. You know, they were obviously not picky with the theme.

Ada dragged us to the guy manning the reception desk. She beamed excitedly at the man before throwing some kind of fancy paper at him.

"WE'RE HERE, WE'RE HERE, NOW LET US THROUGH!" She shrieked in joy. Kyoko smiled at her as if she was some kid at a candy store. "They'll let us through faster if you stop screaming, Ada." Ada shut up at that, but she was still doing some weird motion with her tapping feet. I was though thankful for the silence.

I don't know what went wrong but Ada started bordering on I-will-scream-my-head-off-and-it-wont-be-pretty mood.

"My card says to be here on the 28th at 10am, and I'm here!"

"But, ma'am, today is the 23rd." The man tried to argue, politely, Ada wouldn't take it though and she looked absolutely murderous then.

"No it isn't, my card says the 28th!"

"I know your card says the 28th, but that's next Monday."

"No, my card says to be here on the 28th, and I'm here!"

This went on for several minutes until she jumped the guy and started waving the crossbow manically.

"Excuse me, ma'am, please get of me." The receptionist guy said, all calm-like. They're probably used to being pinned down by crazy weapon wielding 'otakus', since a lot of the people here hold real sharp weapons, one of them almost hit Kyoko in the feet but she jumped (Gasp) and flipped her body so that she flew past the crazy fan and into safety on her flat clad toes.

Like…you aren't weak?

Since she's all tiny and pink and sparkly and smiles.

Don't judge a book by its cover, I guess.

I should buy her a shirt: KEEP glam and SPARKLE!

Anyways, Ada got of him (finally) after he promised he'll exchange her tickets for the today ones (not that he had a choice. Life or Tickets?)

So we sat down on these chairs and Ada was doing this Mexican hat dance in her chair.

"If you need the bathroom, its right there." I deadpanned.

She ignored me and danced harder. I should take a video and post it on youtube.

The Mexian Hat Dance: PERFECT Version!

Anyways, my phone started ringing, and I checked it. Unknown number, Unknown area code.

"Hello?"

"Miley?" I hear this female voice in the other side, and it was talking in some other language that I identified as English.

Ah, it's been a long time since I talked in English.

**"**Ma'am, what number are you trying to reach?"

"Miley, y'all get up now, cause y'all are goin' to Sunday School, okay, sweetie?"

"Ma'am, I am not your sweetie. You have a wrong number."

"Okay, sweetie, see you soon!" _(click)_

I stared at the phone, and suddenly I realized three things.

First, people are rude.

Second, Kyoko was smiling at every-freaking-person walking past us. There were already a group of guys forming and staring at her. And she kept on smiling, obliviously.

Third, Ada was about to pee her pants.

She was all dance-till-the-sun-rises and her face was flushed a deep red, but her attention was not on the guy approaching us with the tickets, but on the guy that just waved in a dream like trance at Kyoko.

"Did you just_ wave_ at Petra? You're going down, buddy."

I sighed and held her back from the back of her shirt as the boy cowered in his place, unable to move.

And Kyoko was…well, Kyoko.

I grabbed her hand, dragging her along with me and Ada, whose nose was producing steam, and headed in the direction of the smiling blonde ticket/reception/almost dead guy.

"Thank you," I smiled politely at him and made a dramatic exit, dragging one crazy cosplaying old lady, and her sparkly grandchick.

I am dramatic.

* * *

If Sora was forced to say what had happened, she would probably ignore all the embarrassing things. The least embarrassing thing that had happened was when she had decided to get some food and observe people.

She went to one of the small tables close to her that had food and asked for water.

"I'm sorry; we're out of water bottles. How about ice-cream?"

"Ok, I'll have one chocolate ice cream."

"We're out of ice cream." The man smiled pleasantly at her.

Sora wasn't one to smile when serious, so she deadpanned at him, "What do you have?"

"We're sold out."

Sora, who wasn't exactly patient, glared at him before turning around and walking towards Ada, who was chatting with a girl dressed in some weird hippie dress.

"I'm bored," she told Ada, who gave her an appalled look.

"WHAT? WE ONLY JUST GOT HERE, EREN! I STILL HAVEN'T FOUND MIKASA!" Ada then proceeded to ignore her, and push her to the hippie lady, "THIS IS EREN JAEGER, MODERN VERSION!"

"Oh, it really is Eren!" The woman squealed with joy, "Marry me?"

Hell no. "Who is this Eren you speak of? Bring him forth."

The two women gaped at her, Ada started sobbing, "You have failed me, my fellow otaku! You are a disgrace to the Sasawaga name!"

"Sasawaga who?"

Ada stopped sobbing to grab Sora's hand, she held them tightly and started whispering, "Don't worry, you still have time before your become victim to the non-otaku virus. I shall teach you the ways of the otaku!" Her eyes hardened in determintation as she grabbed Kyko, who was chatting with some hoplessly in love guy, and dragged them all out of the convention, leaving the hippie lady behind.

Sora stared at Ada, "I should've said this in the beginning."

* * *

The librarian of Namimori was a very snarky man, being a librarian, he had to view people's stupidity every day, and that had made him snarky and stoic. He had great manners, though, and he took pride in his neat black hair and slanted black eyes, because they made him quite the looker.

Today had been a quite day; no visitors, and no lost assassins asking for some rich person's address.

They, he realized, packed quite the nice bag of (illegal) money.

So he was basking in this chance of being uninterrupted, until a woman wielding a crossbow came in, dragging the bodies of a young woman and a little boy.

Quite the common sight.

So he heaved a sigh and stood up, "Can I help you?"

The woman, who looked a bit older from the wrinkles on her face (though she was still very pretty) beamed at him, "Do you have any manga?"

"Yes, we do."

"Do you have the Attack on Titan manga?"

The what? The librarian was not a man who would like to lose his job, so he shook his head, "No, ma'am, we don't, I'm afraid."

The woman seemed flabbergasted. "Do you have anything good to read?" She snarled with a disgusted tone.

_"No, ma'am. I'm afraid we have 27,000 books, and they're all duds."_ He responded stoically.

"WHAT A DISGRACE! WHAT KIND OF MANGA STORE HAS NO ATTACK ON TITAN MANGA?" The woman started yelling. The other young woman, with the orange tinted hair, did not seem surprised, as for the little boy, he simply massaged his temple.

"Ma'am, this is a library, not one of your manga stores." He pointed out for her, suspecting that the few brain cells she had did not cover common sense.

The woman furiously turned to the two young people, "BACK IN MY TIME, WE HAD THE BEST LIBRARIES, THEY AHD MEDIA ROOMS JUST FOR ANIME, AND THEY ALSO HAD THESE ANNOYING MACHINES THAT TRANSPORTED IT US INTO THE ANIME ITSELF. LIBRARIES THESE DAYS ARE SUCH A DISGRACE!" The little boy sighed through his nose before politely smiling at the woman, "There weren't any animes back in your time." He said. The woman was offended. "WHAT?!"

"Please quite down, this is a Library."

The woman directed her glare at him, snottily raising her chin high, "I know places that are much better than this 'Library'." She declared.

"Then please - go there, there's no rule that says you have to visit us daily and we promise not to be sad when you don't show up." He replied calmly.

The woman sent him a dirty look before grabbing the two other companions and dragging them out, the little boy smiled in good bye and the young woman was smiling obliviously at the ceiling.

He sighed once they left and went back to his paper work. Seems he can never take a break.

* * *

**(A/N: This part is rushed.)**

Sora and Kyoko were only lagging behind as Ada hurried excitedly into a anime store when a black car stopped behing them. Ten men came out and suddenly a sweet smell filled the two's noses before it turned black.

* * *

They had been in the dark warehouse for twenty minutes when screams came from outside.

Sora was apparently wanted by the yakuza because of that day a month or so ago.

They tried asking Kyoko some questions but gave up when she only sparkled and smiled obliviously. They came instead to her, and Sora decided that the oblivious smile was obviously an act for scenarios like these. She would perfect it later on.

Ada had broke in, screaming wildly while maneuvering her crossbow and hitting all of the yakuza men in the head. She bonked one guy, and hit another guy in the balls, and she even shot someone.

The she collapsed in front of them, after wiping out all of the males, and left Kyoko sparkling and Sora trying (and failing) to get out of the ties.

Then Kyoko, untied the ties in under five minutes. And then she carried the corpse – my bad, very much alive body of the self-proclaimed 'Ada Wong' and approached some guy outside who survived the blood(less) massacre.

Sora just about face palmed.

Then Kyoko went and smiled at the man after tapping his shoulder, and punched him in the face, knocking him out.

Sora faced some cat walking by. "Do you want to give up on humanity and go live in a tree with me?"

The cat meowed in reply.

**(A/N: End of rushed part.) **

* * *

Sora was extremely tired when she went home. She had spent one long (horrible) day with Mrs. Uzumaki (now know as Mrs. Sasawaga, or Sasha) and she wanted nothing but to jump on her bed and hibernate.

She was a bit late, she decided, but not really that late. Late enough to miss dinner, she thought as she glanced at the dark sky.

The sky was rather beautiful when the only light in it were the distant suns – or stars, as people liked to call them.

She opened the door softly; expecting silence, since her aunt only came home very late, as in ten PM and such.

Well, Sora must have been really late because when she went into the living room, Anne's form was sprawled on the couch, her knuckles white from the tight grip she had on the bottle of liquid.

The room smelled of alcohol, a smell that Sora loathed. She eyed the bottles of wine on the floor in distaste before moving towards her aunt.

Anne's eyes were half-lidded and glazed over, staring at the ceiling. Her hair was mussed and clothes soaked with whatever beverage she was drinking. The smell of alcohol was in her breath as she breathed in through her mouth. "Nade…" She breathed.

Sora went into the kitchen to take a towel, she used it to dry Anne's flushed face, her neck, and every visible place she could reach. She contemplated bringing a blanket down since she could never carry her aunt. She was heads taller and thrice her weight. She cleaned the floor from the bottles and threw them all in the garbage outside. Only one bottle remained, and it was in Anne's tight grip.

She tried inching it out, but Anne woke up from her haze and snarled. "Auntie," she whispered, "Please let go of the alcohol bottle." Anne made no show of letting go and Sora tried taking it forcefully. Bad idea.

Anne pulled and she pulled but in Anne's weak state, the bottle flew to the ground with a crash. Sora stared at the pieces of glass on the floor before sneaking a glance at Anne. Her face was frozen and she glared at her, a glare that made her body freeze and her heart do cartwheels.

Before she even saw it a hand glanced of her cheek, and her head spun to the side. Sora's eye widened as she stared at Anne. Furious blood-shot eyes glared back and she realized that she was staring at crazy eyes. Anne stood up and leaned in an intimidating manner in front of Sora. She couldn't move, couldn't breathe, waiting in anticipation for what she would do next.

Anne shoved her with unexpected strength.

The shards of the alcohol bottles poked her body, some of them digging into her as Anne kicked her five painful times in the ribs that she was sure at least one of them was broken. Anne took a heavy step forward before her knees gave out and she fell in a heap on Sora. The heavy weight on her small body and the thick liquid she laid in made it hard to move. A nauseating smell came to her nose, the smell of blood and alcohol.

It was a long time until she moved again; pushing against Anne's body tentatively in fear that she would sober and hit her. She rolled from under her and limped up to her room and climbed into her room to wash away the bruises and blood.

* * *

Sawada Naghiko was generally easily influenced. He was a widely feared bully and he was also a popular idol in his school.

But Nagi felt lost most of the time.

Lost and fake and so _alone._

Sitting in the kitchen, drawing his aunt, he felt alone. He drew her from observation, hurrying in the kitchen to cook him lunch and with a pen behind her ear. He drew her stretched limbs, her motions, and her present smile. He drew her hurry, and he sketched her face with fast gentle strokes.

He drew back, black marker in hand, and observed his drawing with a quite face.

In his aunt's eyes was a woman's face, her eyes bright with hidden concern, fear, her mouth stretched in a comforting smile, her dimples enhancing her youthful appearance. The woman's hair was long, and tied back with a ribbon.

Nagi did not know this woman, but he didn't erase the picture. It held a meaning, like all of the other pictures he drew.

He was always able to draw people's secrets. It came easily to him, almost like how observing people came to him. He observed them, and did not understand them, yet subconsciously, he understood something of them. At least he thought that was why he drew these fragments of memories in his drawings. As a way to show that he wasn't oblivious.

His aunt – the one who he called Mama, in place of one that should have been but never was – presented him with his lunch, rice in a bowl and tomato sauce covering it. She smiled at him until her eyes wandered to the picture and her face froze. After a long moment, she swallowed and turned to him, bothered and open-mouthed. And for a moment, he thought she saw someone else in his place.

"Don't do that. Don't ever do that again."

It came out like a desperate plea, low in voice and heavily distraught in tone.

Sitting there, smiling and nodding with a proud tone "Of course, Mama!" he felt fake.

* * *

It was night; his aunt had come home with seven bottles. With every sip of the bottle her pale face became more flushed, her eyes tearing up and her red hair sticking to her face in sweat, as she reached for the seventh bottle.

_Stop her, _a voice whispered from the dark caverns of her mind, _she looks sick, stop her._

And he did, just as she was taking a sip. One arm flung across the table and the shatter of three bottles across the ceramic floor.

And the look in her face, of complete rage strangely did nothing to him. _Run_, the voice said. But he didn't. He was calm, almost proud of actually doing something that was helpful.

His aunt jumped at him, closed her hands around his throat and _squeezed_. That's when he finally realized what was happening. He clawed at her hands that were so strong, clawed as if his life depended on it. _Which it does, _the voice said, but his aunt finally released him long enough to grab a fist full of his hair and throw him to the floor. She delivered a swift kick to his abdomen and grabbed his hair again, dragging him across the floor and dumping him on the glass that dug into his back.

"You dog," she snarled in a low dangerous whisper, "You killed her! You useless girl, not as good as your brother. Useless, useless, I hate you!" She screamed, not at him, at his sister, and yet he was afraid.

Where was his sister? Where was everybody? Where was his father, to stop this pain? Where was his sister – _the one you bullied, _the voice whispered, _the one you broke? _– to call the cops?

Where was he, all this time? So oblivious, so lost, so fake.

And, as his mother left the house, slamming the door behind her after many kicks, he was all alone.

Alone, he stared at the glass shards strewn over the floor, and as broken as this glass.

She hit him, his mother (_Not_ _really_, the voice calmly said) hit him. She meant it for his sister, but she hit _him_.

_You're all alone, _the voice snarled, _all alone. How sad, how very sad._

He sat there for a long time as his sister slept upstairs, her sleep heavy, and his aunt came in and groggily walked in the next room, not remembering of what had happened. He sat there until the laughing in his mind became too much and he dragged himself to his room.

Who was he?

* * *

He sat there in his room drawing himself. His aunt did not remember what happened and he steered clear of her at night, locking himself in his room.

Nagi drew himself with fast, rough strokes before he sat back and saw. Saw the frown in the shadow of his smile, the broken glass in his eyes, a woman that was not there anymore in the shadows of his face. He saw the tears shining in his eyes, the bottled up hatred in the curve of his lips. The memories suppressed in the shadows of his body, a broken house, burning, and a coffin with no body.

Sitting there, in the daylight, he felt vulnerable and alone.

Because that was Nagi. Alone, fake, and lost, grasping on the ashes of a childhood long lost, bullying in hope that all this bottled up anger would soon disappear, hanging on the thread of broken lies, afraid of falling, abandoned, in the dark abyss under him.

Because life was not fair, and not everyone was happy. Not fair for his sister, hiding secrets behind empty smiles, not for his father, not able to face all his mistakes in fear of reliving horrors, and his aunt, air-headed but secretly crying rivers for someone, anyone, to really look, to care, to take the broken glass and mend it back to a happy family.

Not for him, longing for his sister and him to play together once again, for his father to finally stay with them, for that woman to come back from the embers, for his aunt to finally, _finally_, be happy.

For now, he could only sit there, in that room of his, drawing secrets and hoping, hoping, hoping, that one day, everything could change.

The one of these days, they could be one family once again. For all his anger and hate against his sister to diminish to show the longing for her reassuring words, her knowing smiles, her gently hands, and her kind eyes.

But nothing is changing, and life is still life.

* * *

Hibari Rin was not a sociable person. He was a distant cold and violent boy. So he would have never suspected becoming friends with Sawada Sora. Hell, he would have never thought of even gaining a friend.

So when day by day, he became closer to that boyish haired girl, so close that he started getting uncomfortable in the stifling silence of his house, and god forbid, even probably maybe lonely when he was alone.

He didn't know what exactly he saw in that girl. Was it her one eye? The fact that she was smarter than other kids ("I'm not a genius, it's just that I'm more determined and it comes a bit easier to me." She'd say.) Or maybe it was the flames she was able to conjure.

Although now that he could conjure small purple flames that reason wasn't legit.

Whatever it was, it made him crazy.

* * *

One day, Rin was completely irritated by his mother who was nagging him about inheriting her…business, and she had told him that he wouldn't be her son if he didn't grow up.

Wasn't he already an adult?

He sat there in the roof, beyond annoyed when the door opened and the sounds of light footsteps walking towards him became prominent.

He glared at the offender, the short haired girl that he had started eating lunch with, as she came towards him.

"Go away," he told her.

She ignored him and sat a few feet away from him, her back against the railing. He expected her to ask what was wrong, but she didn't, she just sat there, closed her eyes and slept.

Finally, the bell rang and she stood up to leave. He didn't expect what leapt out of his mouth then, although he didn't show it.

"Adults are annoying."

She had stopped in her place and looked thoughtfully to the sky. "I suppose, but there are some that just show they're worried that way. It might seem annoying to us, but maybe they're just worried for you or something?" She turned to smile knowingly at him, "But I suppose that there are some who are truly annoying, hmm?"

And she left just as two knives dug themselves in the roof door.

He realized that if she had left when he told her, he wouldn't had as much trust for her as he had now.

* * *

It was a summer festival and Rin had patrol. Sora had decided to tag along, and so the two of them, dressed in shorts and t-shirts, had attended the festival.

It was purely for patrol reasons, until Sora started playing some of the games. She was stuck on one of the dart throwing games, throwing one so close that it almost hit the bulls-eye.

Annoyed, he threw one knife and hit bulls-eye before breaking the dart-board.

"Stop playing around," he told her as the store keeper cried over the broken game.

She had crossed her arms and looked to the side. Rin realized that was the closest she would get to a pout, and for some reason it just annoyed him even more.

Soon, Sora started observing people, and while he beat up some thugs, she had drifted away.

He found her later grabbing some food as a beat up guy lay at her feet. He raised an eyebrow at her and she responded with a shrug, "Store owner tried to take my money." And that just made him even more mad at her, beating up the guy some more before hitting her in the head twice with his back-up tonfas.

Later, when the fireworks were about to start, Sora started asking.

"Can we please watch the fireworks?"

"No."

"Please?"

"No."

"Stuff you, we're going to watch them whether you like it or not, _old man_." And that comment just made him an inch closer to killing the girl.

And now they were laying on their backs on the river bank, waiting patiently for the professional fireworks.

A momentary sonic boom filled the sky and shook the ground like a mini earthquake. A tremendous explosion filled the sky with colors, painting it blazing colors. The lonely night sky was now illuminated with vibrant colors. Fireworks. Streaks of stunning neon lights burst into the skies and disappeared after a brief moment, only to be replaced with even more streaks. Awe radiated from Sora's face, her mouth slightly open as she stared at the display. Rin couldn't tear his gaze away from her, eyes reflecting the fireworks, this was the first time he had seen her truly happy and in awe.

Sora turned to him and smiled a wide toothy grin, one tooth missing.

"You look stupid like that," he grumbled, but she simply widened her smile and leaned closer to him so that their shoulders were just touching. The faint smell of a mix between vanilla and fresh strawberry milk with a pinch of something musky overtook his nose. What did she do, bathe in strawberry milk?

It was annoying, intoxicating – no, he did not just say that – but also very…pleasant.

He was suddenly aware of how their hands were, close enough that the warmth of her hands was radiating and he could feel the warmth.

She turned to face him, their faces a couple of inches away, and grinned innocently, "We've been friends for almost two years now, Rin-senpai. I hope we stay friends forever."

"That's stupid." He said; because that was all he could say.

Damn her for making him so attached.

No. He wasn't attached. He. Was. Not. Attached.

But right there with her besides him and as they watched the sky. He felt so warm, and he wouldn't have minded feeling this warm for the rest of his life.

"Rin-senpai is rather sociable today!"

But she was still an annoying, annoying, annoying girl.

But she was his friend, and like hell was he going to let her go.

.

.

.

.

.

.

_Attachment is only an illusion. Reality can be attained only by someone who is detached. But how is it that I can see the harsh reality, and still be attached to these people._

_It's simple, they're my friends, my family, and I don't care what you call it._

_I'm never letting go._

* * *

**A/N: **/Pant/ Two hours! WOW! THAT IS FAST!

I don't have much to say since my mom is coming soon and she'll kill me If she saw this, but some scenes were a bit fast paced. Only because I had like, half an hour yesterday, and an hour and half today, so sorry.

First person suck for me, because I don't describe much, and it requires more time.

So anyways Rin is a little OOC, so imagine that he's colder in the last scene that I typed in ten minutes.

/PANT-PANT/

See what I do for you, ParadoxicalOtaku?

Anyways, I'll put up the links for the fan art in my profile later, and I'll reply to your reviews in next chapter (along with this chapter's reviews, I hope.)

Also, **listen close. I got plagiarized, something I do not understand since this my story is crap, so if any of you peeps see something similar to my story, inform me then review/message that person.**

**Till now, plagiarist dude is on the move, but I don't want to embarrass him, so I'mma be quite and not write who he is. What do I do now? Who was plagiarized, people?!**

**YOU KNOW YOURSLEF, PLAGIARIST DUDE/ETTE.**

**And I'm just some little sixth grader. I'm so innocent! /Cry.**

SHIT! MOM'S HOME! I'll edit later.

**Question: **How old are you? How do you feel about life right now?

Also how do you feel about Nagi now? Did you like the fluff, the humor?

Enjoy it while it lasts, it's not going to last forever.

Leave a review~

Desirable.


End file.
